Hell's Angel
by Misses Histery
Summary: Un suceso cambia la vida de Jill, dos personas llegaran a salvarla del abismo en el que habia estado apunto de caer. By: Dany
1. Prologo

Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CAPCOM. Solo la idea es mia :)

N/A: Hola! Bueno pues aqui les traigo este fic que se me ocurrio viendo la tele (la tele no trae solo cosas malas) y que decidi subirlo cor el apoyo de mi amiga **FER **(Gracias amiga) espero lo disfruten y que dejen su review (nada les cuesta(: ) Ahora si los dejo con la historia...

Atte: Dann'

* * *

><p>Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, había disfrutado cada momento con él, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada y cada palabra, los dos se habían entregado, el uno al otro. Sí que estaban enamorados y cada segundo que pasaban era maravilloso. Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine por fin estaban juntos, después de los acontecimientos de África, habían pasado solamente dos días para que Chris le declarara ese amor que sentía y que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo a Jill.<p>

Nada podría separarlos ahora, ya que Wesker estaba muerto, por lo único que se preocuparían de ahora en adelante era por ser felices.

Llevaban más o menos 5 meses juntos y apenas dos teniendo relaciones. Vivian juntos y Chris decidió darse unas vacaciones para estar con Jill. Unas vacaciones que ya habían durado mucho y de las que no volvería jamás.

Era sábado por la mañana y Jill ya se había despertado, volteo a ver a Chris y le acaricio su cabello castaño. _  
>Se ve muy guapo dormido.-<em>Pensaba Jill.  
>No quiso despertarlo y se fue a bañar, se cambió y preparo el desayuno. Volvió a su recamara y trato de despertarlo.<p>

-Chris, despierta-dijo la rubia sacudiéndolo.- Vamos, levántate flojo, el desayuno está listo.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió hacer algo más para despertarlo, así que se acercó y le dio un beso. Otra vez, no pasó nada. Jill, que empezaba a preocuparse, llamó a Chris desesperadamente, lo agito y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero una rápida revisión a sus signos vitales le indico que Chris, estaba muerto.

-¡Chris! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!-gritaba desesperada Jill.- ¡¿Por qué? Esto no puede ser… ¡No me lo puedes quitar ahora que somos felices!

Jill estaba desolada, lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Chris hasta que decidió que no era prudente tenerlo ahí, llamo a emergencias y después llamó a Claire. ¿Cómo le diría que su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la pelirroja?

-¿Bueno?

-Ho…Hola Claire, soy yo, Jill.

-¡Jill! ¿Cómo estas amiga?

-Pues, no…no muy bien. Claire, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

-Claro, dime. ¿Está todo bien?

-No, será mejor que tomes asiento y que respires hondo. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué pasa Jill? Me estas asustando.

-Claire tu hermano… Chris esta…-conforme la rubia le iba mencionando a su hermano, a Claire se le estaba encogiendo el corazón, sabía que algo malo había sucedido.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano Jill?-interrumpió la chica Redfield.

-Tu hermano…falleció esta mañana.

-¿Qué? Vamos Jill, deja de jugar.

-Claire, esto no es un juego, Chris está muerto.- a Jill se le empezaron a llenar sus orbes con lágrimas, aún no lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar y de pronto el grito desgarrador de la pelirroja la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Pero como! Jill, esto no puede ser, voy para allá. ¿Dónde estás?- la hermana del ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S no podía ni hablar.

-Estoy en el hospital St. Francis. El de siempre-al igual que a la hermana del capitán, Jill no podía hablar, la voz se le cortaba porque estaba sollozando.

Treinta minutos después de que dieran la llamada más amarga de sus vidas Claire llego al hospital y se encontró a Jill en la sala de espera, la rubia llevaba puestos unos jeans que hacían resaltar su figura, unas botas negras con un tacón de 8 cm y un suéter negro muy discreto. Claire, por su parte, también llevaba unos jeans y unas botas cafés sin tacón y un suéter color mamey, era otoño así que ya empezaba a hacer frio. La sala de espera era grande, tenía un televisor y enfrente de este había un sillón de tres asientos de cuero negro, a lado otros dos del mismo material, uno de dos asientos y el otro individual. Jill llevaba ahí más de tres horas desde que se habían llevado a Chris a la autopsia.

Las dos mujeres lloraban inconsoladamente abrazadas. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que hacia tanto ejercicio, era sano y joven, pudiera morir así, de repente? Las chicas no se lo podían explicar pero tendrían su respuesta pronto, porque un medico se les acerco a decirles que en menos de dos horas tendrían los resultados de la autopsia.

Mientras tanto, Jill y Claire fueron a tomar un café y la rubia le conto como había ocurrido todo a su "cuñada". También estaban decidiendo que harían para darle el último adiós a Chris y avisarles a los demás sobre la tragedia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fue el prologo porque se me hizo muy corto para hacerlo un capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero que mi arcoiris pronto se vuelva a iluminar para actualizar rapido :D<p>

Atte: Dann' :)


	2. La Razón

Disclamer: El universo de Resident Evil (Asi como el papasito de Wesker) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo la historia es mia.

HOLA! Como han estado? bueno creo que mi fea nube gris se paso de lanza y se tardo en irse... LO SIENTO... Es todo lo que les puedo decir... y espero que les guste este capitulo... Veran un ***** por ahí ese se los explico al final... aunque no hay mucho que explicar haha

Les quiero dar las gracias por los reviews a mis amigas **Emperatriz: **Gracias por apoyarme mujer! De veras te lo agradezco. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Si no ya sabes, le picas en Review xD. **Fer**: que seria de mi si no me hubieras dicho que subiera la historia? haha Gracias :D. **Crow Lady PG67AW: **Gracias por tu review amiga! Espero haber resuleto al menos tus dos primeras preguntas la segunda esta pendiente. Espero que te guste el capi :D

Bueno ya los dejo leer porque van a decir: Todavia que se tarda en subir no nos deja leer xD...

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<br>**La Razón.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar? ¿Por qué nadie les había dicho en cuanto sabrían la verdad? Llevaban en el hospital más de la mitad del día, y aun no les habían dado los resultados de la autopsia, ellas sabían que asuntos como ese tardan a veces demasiado, pero el doctor les había dicho hace más de tres horas que en menos de una hora y media les dirían cual fue la causa de muerte de Chris. El hospital tenía un olor a limpio, a medicina y a esterilización que ya no soportaban más, veían salir y entrar enfermeras de los cuartos de los pacientes. Personas con una pierna o un brazo roto, alistándose para una operación, recibiendo medicamentos para una simple gripa e incluso niños con sus padres esperando a que alguno de sus familiares fueran dados de alta. Lamentablemente ellas no esperaban que alguien saliera de consulta, sino una explicación de la muerte de Chris.

-¿Que…Que haremos con él, Claire?-preguntó Jill tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, sabía que eso no arreglaría nada, muchas veces su padre se lo había dicho cuando era pequeña, especialmente cuando su perrito murió: _Escúchame Jill, tus lágrimas no lo traerán de regreso, piensa que tu perrito, Cooper, está en un lugar mejor. Algún día todos tenemos que partir, así que cuando pienses en él no llores, solo recuerda los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. _Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en sus recuerdos, su padre siempre le dijo las cosas como eran, y como podía enfrentarse a ellas.

-No lo sé, Jill, lo primero que deberíamos hacer es avisarles a los demás.

-Yo ya avise a Barry, dijo que tomaría el próximo vuelo de Canadá a Estados Unidos. Pero le pedí que esperara un poco, al menos hasta saber qué fue lo que paso.

-Me parece lo más prudente.-dijo la pelirroja.

Después de tomar un café, regresaron a la sala de espera ansiosas, como nunca lo habían estado. Jill daba vueltas por la sala regresando por sus pasos y volviendo a hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez hasta que…

-¡Jill! ¿Estás bien?-le dijo Claire preocupada- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Jill se había tambaleado y estuvo a punto de caer, afortunadamente se había sostenido en uno de los brazos del sillón y había evitado su caída.

-Estoy bien, Claire. No se que paso.

-Tal vez deberías sentarte, además no has descansado y supongo que no almorzaste bien.

-Si, a lo mejor tienes razón.

-¿Familiares del señor Chris Redfield?-pregunto una voz fría y en cierto modo seductora, era un doctor.

-Sí, soy su hermana.-dijo la pelirroja ansiosa.- ¿Están listos los resultados, doctor?

-Así es señorita, lamentamos habernos tardado más de lo estimado.- la verdad era que se si se habían tardado demasiado y las dos mujeres ya estaban más que desesperadas.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es el resultado doctor…?-dijo Jill incitando al medico a decirles su nombre

-Johnson. Thomas Johnson- interrumpió el doctor para decirles como se llamaba

-Doctor Johnson, un placer. Mi nombre es Claire, y ella es Jill Valentine, era la pareja de mi hermano.-al terminar de decir eso Jill volteo a ver a Claire con una mirada fulminante, pero la pelirroja no se explicaba porque.

-El placer es mío, señoritas.- El doctor Johnson era más o menos de la edad de Jill, tenía el pelo color castaño claro y era alto, fácilmente podía alcanzar los 1.90 metros de estatura. Era de tez blanca y perfectamente cuidada, tenía unos ojos de color azul grisáceo que de verdad podían conquistar a cualquiera. Ellas simplemente no podían esconder que de verdad les había parecido muy atractivo. _¿Pero qué estás haciendo Jill? Acabas de perder a el amor de tu vida y ya estás pensando en que el doctor Thomas Johnson es atractivo._-pensaba la rubia reprimiéndose. (Por eso era porque había volteado a ver a Claire así)  
><em>Hay Dios, perdóname. Acabo de perder a mi hermano, pero no puedo dejar de ver lo guapo que es el doctor Johnson.-<em>tambiénClaire se estaba reprimiendo por tener esos pensamientos tan "inapropiados en ese momento" según ella.- Bien, de acuerdo con la autopsia y varios estudios que le hicimos al señor Redfield, este murió por una enfermedad en el corazón, tal vez desde que era un niño la tenía, no se puede saber exactamente desde cuándo, es una enfermedad muy silenciosa y casi no presenta síntomas.

-¿Y así sin más, muere la persona?-pregunto la pelirroja con una mano en la boca, evitando esconder lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Lamentablemente, si. No se puede hacer nada, son contados y desafortunados los casos de estas personas. Por eso pedimos que se hagan estudios cada ciertos periodos, si se diagnostica a tiempo, se puede salvar. –dijo el doctor Johnson

-¿Con tratamiento?-pregunto Jill con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos grises. _… Tus lágrimas no lo traerán de regreso.- _Se repetía la rubia una y otra vez en su cabeza

-Por un tiempo, a largo plazo se tiene que trasplantar un corazón sano.

-Dios mío, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?- De alguna manera, Claire se estaba culpando por la muerte de su hermano. Jill se fijo en esto y le paso un brazo por el hombro consolándola.

-Señoritas, ¿Les puedo dar un consejo?-pregunto "Tom" algo tímido.

-Claro que si, doctor Johnson.-dijo Jill, la cual, seguía abrazando a Claire.

-Me pueden llamar Tom, a secas.

-Por favor, dinos tu consejo.-musitó la chica de ojos azules cortando los buenos modales del doctor.

-Claro. En casos como estos, lo que les suelo decir a mis pacientes o a los familiares de personas que murieron, es que solamente Dios decide porque hace las cosas. Él sabe porque toma decisiones así, además esta enfermedad ninguna de las dos la pudo haber detectado. No tienen por qué culparse por la muerte del señor Redfield.- hizo una pausa y continuo después de echar un rápido vistazo aleatorio a las chicas- Sé que es difícil, pero tienen que pensar que él está en un lugar mucho mejor, y que el mundo por el que él lucho sigue aquí. Ese puede ser su mayor recuerdo de él.

-Muchas gracias, Tom. Tus palabras fueron muy consoladoras. Te lo agradecemos.-dijo Claire con algunas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Ahora, será mejor que me vaya. Iré a arreglar los trámites de defunción y a más tardar mañana por la mañana el cuerpo del señor Redfield será entregado.-dijo el doctor Johnson.- Con su permiso, hasta luego.- termino de decir el medico inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia las chicas.

Estas se quedaron pensativas durante un rato. Se seguían preguntando porque los resultados habían tardado tanto, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano ahora, lo que tenían que hacer era preparar lo que fuera necesario para el funeral de Chris.

_Tres horas antes en el mismo hospital…_

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo un hombre alto y bien parecido.

-Te dije que necesitaba ayuda.-le respondió otro hombre que al parecer estaba muy exhausto.

-¿Acaso no tenías a alguien más a quien molestar?-musito con rabia el primer hombre.

-¿Cómo a quién?

-No lo se, alguno de tus sucios científicos.

-Todos murieron, y los que no está escondidos o se cambiaron el nombre. ¿Qué esperabas?

El primer hombre se sentó detrás de su escritorio, había bajado las persianas para que nadie viera con quien estaba o que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Tú ayuda, Tom. No hay nadie más que me pueda ayudar en estos momentos. Ya te lo dije.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda? Necesito saber todo. Me tienes que dar toda la información que yo te solicite.-dijo Tom poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa desde un principio.- Primero que nada, ¿Desde hace cuánto estas así?

-Más o menos cinco meses.

-¿Cinco meses? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en solicitar ayuda?-dijo Thomas sorprendido.

-Créeme, estaba peor. Además, tu sabes cuan orgulloso puedo ser.

-Es una de tus peores cualidades, no lo niego.-musito el castaño con un tono de mofa en su voz.

-Pensé que lo podía solucionar yo solo. No pensé necesitar la ayuda de nadie.

-Si… El Señor Orgullo ha hablado.-el doctor rio un momento y después volvió a ver a su acompañante.- Ya hombre, me parece bien en que hayas venido a verme, después de todo creo, y solamente creo, que soy tu amigo.

-Claro que eres mi amigo, y el único. Desde lo ocurrido hace tantos años tú fuiste el único que no me juzgo por lo que hice.- dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió platicando.- Al final, me di cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo no servía de nada si no lo podía compartir con alguien, fuera un amigo o cualquier otra persona.

-¿Estás seguro que eres tú?- soltó Tom tocándole la frente a su amigo para revisar que no tuviera calentura.

-Por supuesto, Thomas.- dijo el hombre molesto por el comentario del médico.- He cambiado, y creo que fue para bien.

-Bueno dejemos las consultas de psicología para otro día. Te tomare unas muestras de sangre, tal vez pueda sacar lo que tengas dentro de tu sistema. Creo que eso es lo que buscas ¿Cierto?

-Sí, es eso precisamente. Y no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo, después de todo eres uno de los mejores biólogos que conozco y que hay.

-Oh, gracias me alagas tanto.

-Vamos, Johnson deja de ser sarcástico.

El doctor Johnson tomo un par de muestras de sangre de su acompañante, inmediatamente después lo dejo solo en su oficina que era bastante grande, todas las paredes eran de cristal y tenía una puerta a un costado que comunicaba con una pequeña sala de juntas, era una oficina muy bonita y muy cómoda. El hombre que estaba ahí solo se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban y espero a su médico para que le diera los resultados o al menos, decirle que volviera mañana. Espero más o menos una hora y media hasta que Tom regreso.

_Vamos, Tom ¿Qué carajos estas esperando? Al menos ven a decirme que regrese en un par de días.-_ pensaba el hombre sentado en el sillón, había tomado varios libros del estante que estaba a su lado, como todos eran de medicina solo los ojeo un momento y leyó algunos temas que al parecer eran interesantes pero inmediatamente tomaba otro y otro y otro.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-pregunto el hombre molesto.

-Oye, cálmate. Parece como si fueras mi esposa, estaba realizando una autopsia que un compañero me pido que terminara y fuera a decirles a sus familiares de que murió el paciente.- dijo Tom justificándose.- Además, si hubieras visto a que mujeres tan hermosas tuve que darles la noticia, no te estarías quejando.

-¿A si? ¿Y al menos sabes cómo se llamaban?

-Claro que sí, era obvio que me lo dijeran.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

-Cálmate, primero lo primero. Encontré un espacio de tiempo mientras hacia la autopsia para revisar las muestras de sangre que te saque.

- ¿Y qué encontraste?

-Aún tienes ese virus en tu sistema, pero creo que podemos erradicarlo y eliminarlo, solamente dame unos días para ver qué puedo hacer.- Tom se rasco la cabeza y continuo.- Si tienes algo que me pueda hacer el trabajo menos pesado, te pido que me lo digas o que me des lo que me tengas que dar.

-Cuenta con ello, creo que tengo algo que nos puede ayudar.

-Me alegra que quieras cooperar, se ve que tienes ganas de… de… volver a ser tú.

-Eso es lo que quiero, gracias por ayudarme, Tommy.

-Ni lo menciones.

-Ahora si, dime ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? Tal vez me puedas conseguir una cita-dijo el hombre echando una carcajada.

-¿Tú crees? Obviamente eres más grande que ellas.

-Si, pero tal vez me puedas rejuvenecer unos años.- el hombre no podía dejar de hacer bromas, tal vez estaba alegre por lo que le dijo su doctor, tal vez de ahora en adelante su risa seria sincera y no prepotente, solo Dios sabía que le pasaba. O en su defecto, el mismo diablo. Siempre estuvo consiente que todo lo que había hecho muy difícilmente le sería perdonado y en ningún momento le había importado, pero ahora no sabía porque pero sentía ganas de arreglar todo lo que había hecho o al menos demostrar que estaba, en alguna forma, arrepentido. Sabía que sería una tarea difícil pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. _No sé qué mierda me está pasando, no sé porque de pronto me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero lo que sí sé es que estoy cansado de vivir al borde de la muerte, es hora de aprender a disfrutar la vida tal y como es._-se decía a si mismo el hombre.

-¿Por qué tan de buen humor, Wesker?*- pregunto Tom confundido.

-No lo sé hombre, no lo sé. Pero deja de evadir el tema, dime como se llamaban esas "extraordinarias mujeres", según tú.

-Al parecer, una se llamaba… Jill.

_Jill, hace cuantos meses no oía ese nombre. Tanto tiempo pensando en ella. Pero es muy poco probable que se trate de la misma mujer._

-¿Jill? ¿Jill que?

-Jill Valentine. Que hermosa mujer Albert, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, un gran cuerpo y vaya que era agradable.

_-No puede ser… ¿Qué está haciendo _ella _aquí?-_Pensaba el rubio.-¿Y la otra?

-Claire, Claire Redfield. También era muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar y…

-¿Y quién dices que murió?- interrumpió Wesker haciendo sus conclusiones sobre quien había muerto, hacía tiempo no sabía nada de Jill y ni se diga de Claire.

-Creo que era hermano de Jill y novio de Claire.- contesto Tom algo confundido.

-No idiota, hermano de Claire y novio de Jill.

-Espera un momento, ¿Tú como lo sabes?-pregunto el doctor aún más confundido.

-Veras Tommy, te contare una historia. Probablemente, la historia de mi vida.

-Que sentimental, güerito.-dijo Johnson con un tono evidente de diversión, afortunadamente para él y desafortunadamente para Wesker, este estaba cansado y no podía matarlo en ese momento.- Ya, ya hombre. Cuéntame tu historia.

Thomas ya sabía algo sobre el asunto de Raccoon City pero dejo al rubio contarle la historia de nuevo. Wesker hizo caso omiso a esto y empezó por contarle todo desde el inicio. Su relación con Jill, no le oculto que ella siempre lo había impresionado, tanto con sus habilidades con las armas y las cerraduras como por su belleza, sabía que ella seguía siendo estupenda en lo que se propusiera y por eso lo seguía intrigando. Después de contarle sobre la primera mansión de Spencer paso a contarle sobre la Antártida y como conoció a Claire. La razónpor la que odiaba a Chris Redfield, cuando los encontró en Spencer State y como Valentine se sacrificó y lo llevo con ella al vacío en un último intento por acabarlo. Después de eso, también le comento sobre los fabulosos anti-cuerpos de Jill, lo cual dejo a Tom impresionado. El descubrimiento del P30 y como lo utilizo en ella, como llego Chris y la salvo, y finalmente Thomas entendió que esa era _la razón_ por la que él estaba así. Chris Redfield había estado cerca de acabar con su existencia y para colmo había tenido mas oportunidades de estar con Valentine. Una buena razón, según Johnson y Wesker.

* * *

><p>*=Bueno creo que era mas que <strong>obvio <strong>que se trataba de nuestro querido y odiado **WESKER **n.n

No ls culpo si no les gusto el capitulo... a mi no mucho... no es de mis mejores trabajos pero creo que quedo, en lo que cabe de la palabra, bien :D

Solo me queda darles las gracias por esperar un poco (que en realidad fue mucho) la continuacion de la historia y tampoco los culpo si me odian :) haha

Atte: Dann' Besos y abrazos ;)


	3. Hasta Pronto

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin leernos por aqui. Si, tal vez digan: !Que descarada! !Como se atreve! Y les pido una ENORME, ENORME disculpa. La verdad no se imaginan que horrible ha sido mi vida en los útlimos meses. Si en 24 horas pasan muchas cosas, imaginense lo que me paso en estos meses. Fue horrible, creo que estube al borde del suicidio (ok, no, demasiado drama)

Primero que nada, me robaron mi computadora, si, se preguntaran como, bueno en resumen: Me fui a Cancún y en la casa de mi tía no había nadie, deje mi computadora en el sillón por las prisas y bueno, entraron y se lo llevaron. Malditos, ya tenía casí todo el capitulo completo. Si no hubiera sufrido este percanse hubiera actualizado por Diciembre o algo así. Ya sé, de todas formas es mucha espera, pero bueno, hubiera sido preferible.

Despues de eso, la inspiracion se me corto. Mis calificaciones fueron del asco y eso no ayudo mucho. Tenía problemas en casa y bueno, todo, absolutamente TODO era un caos. Ahora ya se ha calmado un poco, pero en fin.

Contestare los reviews que me llegaron del capitulo anterior, que por cierto les quiero dar las gracias por seguir la historia, espero actualizar cada mes mas o menos y a mas tardar cada mes y medio. Sus reviews me alegran mucho, GRACIAS.

**Fer: **Bueno, tu... que te digo! jaja me haces reir con tus ocurrencias y espero que te guste este capitulo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que me ha costado un poquito xD Pero ya lo subí WOOHOO! Espero tu review siempre oportuno.. Te quiero, GOOEY!

**Emperatriz: **No te preocupes por lo de tu conexión, a mí me pasa infinidad de ocaciónes y bueno, sin computadora pues te pasa mas seguido xD... Espero que te guste este capitulo, porque hay más del "Wesker bueno" y con respecto a la muerte de Chris, pues sí, se supone que a esas personas son más propensas a un ataque cardiaco, pero cualquier persona puede sufrir una enfermedad sin conocerla, es lamentable u.u Y bueno, el doctorcito me encantó jaja me lo estaba comiendo yo con la mente mientras se me ocurría jaja Te pido una disculpa de nuevo por no poder actualizar pronto, pero hubo meses que estube super cerrada de ideas, ni siquiera ponía atencion a lo que estaba haciendo, fue una etapa de total autismo, pero ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo. Gracias :)

**Phesy-Wekser: **HOLA! Bienvenida a mi humilde historia, me agrada mucho tener lectoras nuevas y espero que la historia te siga gustando, y bueno, a ti tambien te debo una disculpa por el retraso, no debí de dejarte una buena impresion. Espero tu review en este capítulo :)

**Crow Lady PG67AW: **Crow! jaja que bueno que a ti tambien te guste la idea de el "Wesker bueno" en este episodio se cuenta un poco del porque el cambio de Albert y quien fue el que lo hizo dar el enorme paso del arrepentimiento. Espero tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias!

**alice: **Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por leer mi historia, aunque se que no te agrado mi idea. Lamentablemente no a todos les puede gustar mi fic, y entiendo. Pero no puedo "corregir" (como tu dices) esta historia, yo tengo las bases sentadas y no puedo cambiarlas, además no me gustaría. Y a los que no les guste mi historia, seguramente me lo haran saber, como tu, y agradezco tu sinceridad. Te recomendaría que leyeras el otro Fanfic que escribo con mi amiga **Fer**, no se si ya lo has leido, pero si no en serio te lo recomiendo, en el encontraras un ChrisxJill muy bonito y ahí, sin lugar a dudas Wesker es un bastardo. Pero aqui, no. Lamento no poder darte gusto :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<br>_Hasta Pronto_

Vaya que estaban cansadas, ese podría haber sido, fácilmente, el día más largo de sus vidas.

El doctor Johnson les había aconsejado regresar a su casa, para _descansar los ojos, _lo había denominado él, ya que las dos mujeres le dijeron que no irían a dormir. Fue suficiente para ellas, además, aprovecharían para decirles a los demás la mala nueva.

Primero fue Leon, Claire lo apreciaba mucho, y él a ella. Lo único que la pelirroja quería en ese momento, era un abrazo, una palabra consoladora o simplemente la presencia del ojiazul.

-Hola, Leon.- dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa, Claire?- dijo Leon con un tono de preocupación en su voz, él siempre iba al grano, y más cuando algo le pasaba a la pelirroja.- ¿Estas bien?

-Leon… ¿Podemos vernos?

-Por supuesto, nos vemos en el café de siempre, ¿Ok? O… ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-No, no. Nos vemos haya en 30 minutos.

30 minutos después Claire se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de aquel café, específicamente, en una de las esquinas, le gustaba ver como pasaban las personas, los autos, las aves. Nunca se daba ese lujo. Siempre demasiado ocupada con sus asuntos, pero ahora que su hermano no estaba se daba cuenta que había todo un mundo afuera, que aunque a ella le pasaran cosas malas no se detendría por eso. El mundo seguiría dando pasos galácticos sin importar lo que les pasara a las personas que se encontraban en el.

Comenzaba a hacer frio, así que pidió un cappuccino bien caliente mientras esperaba a Leon. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Leon ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Claire.- dijo el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose frente a ella.

-Hola Leon.- respondió Claire muy apagada.

-¿Ya me dirás lo que te sucede?

-Leon, paso algo terrible. Mi hermano… falleció esta mañana.-soltó sin más la pelirroja, con varias lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía cómo explicarle a Leon lo que sucedió así que decidió que sería más fácil si se lo decía tal cual era. La pelirroja aun no lo aceptaba, quería creer que era una pesadilla, una mala jugada del destino. Pero después, la realidad la golpeaba muy fuerte y se daba cuenta que de verdad su hermano no volvería más.

-Claire… yo, lo siento. En verdad lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Lo que sea.- Leon estaba sorprendido. Cuando Claire lo llamo nunca se imaginó algo de tal magnitud. Quería ayudar en lo que pudiera a la pelirroja, ella era una persona muy especial para él, nunca la dejaría sola y además, los unía un fuerte lazo. Además del incidente de Raccoon City, claro.

-No, Jill y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo, además la BSAA está ayudando mucho. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Todo esto. Me siento tan vacía, no sé cómo poder superarlo.

-Solo el tiempo te dará la respuesta, Claire.

-Ya lo sé Leon, pero apenas han pasado unas horas y no sé si llegara el momento en el que pueda sonreír en vez de llorar cuando piense en él.

-Créeme que llegara, Claire. Tal vez tarde, pero lo hará.

-¿Crees que soy una mala persona por desear que sea pronto?- dijo Claire preocupada.

- No, Claire. Solamente creo que eres un ser humano que desea dejar de sufrir. Creo que todo mundo desea dejar de sufrir.

-No sé qué voy a hacer, me siento perdida, devastada, abrumada, deprimida y… no se ni como me siento. Solo sé que eso me hace sentir peor.- Claire comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, y la verdad era que eso sentía. Hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos del ojiazul alrededor de ella.

-Si te sirve de algo, estaré contigo en todo momento.- Le susurro Leon al oído. Y así terminaron, un rubio abrazando a una pelirroja que sollozaba sin parar y sintiéndose feliz porque ella dejaría que estuviera en su vida como algo más que un amigo. _Te tome el tiempo que te tome superar o, al menos, sobrellevar la muerte de tu hermano estaré siempre a tu lado, y tratare de compensarlo diciéndote cuanto te quiero._- pensaba Leon para sus adentros.

….

Barry Burton. Gran soldado, sobreviviente de la mansión Spencer, salvador de Jill en incontables ocasiones y un "padre" para ella y Chris. Ese mismo hombre, valiente e inquebrantable, se encontraba abrazado a Jill llorando por la muerte de Chris. Era entendible, él quiso a Chris como se quiere a un hijo, además de que era su mejor amigo, no lo había visto en algún tiempo. Y cuando se volverían a ver seria en el funeral de Chris.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue, justamente, hacia 3 meses. Cuando el moreno había dado la noticia de que Jill estaba viva y que tenían una relación.

Después de que Jill le diera los detalles acerca de la muerte de Chris, llevo a Barry a la casa que ella y Chris tenían. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña, era del tamaño justo para ellos dos. Cuatro habitaciones, dos con baños completos y dos con medio baño. Un patio trasero y un porche grande.

-El funeral será mañana, Barry. El Doctor Johnson se está haciendo cargo de todo, me parece que iba a avisar a la BSAA. Yo simplemente no quiero pensar en nada.- dijo Jill, con la voz más apagada que Barry hubiera oído nunca, se le veía demacrada, mas pálida de lo normal, no comía desde que estaba en el hospital y eso que Claire, prácticamente, la obligo a comer un refrigerio, y estaba cayéndose de sueño. No quería dormir porque no quería pasar ni un segundo al pendiente de lo que pasaría con Chris.

-Jilly, yo estoy igual que tú. Me siento devastado. Simplemente no puedo creer que Chris se haya ido.

-Barry, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Ya tuve demasiado tiempo en el hospital, además, me siento mal. No sé qué tengo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?-pregunto Barry preocupado.

-Barry, ya te dije que no quiero regresar ahí.

-Lo siento Jilly.

-No te preocupes.

-De lo que si tenemos que hablar, Jill, y bien, es del funeral- Barry se sintió más vacío de lo que se había sentido nunca al pronunciar esa palabra y un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Lo sé, pero como ya se avisó a la BSAA y se ofrecieron hacerse cargo del funeral, me siento mejor al saber que ellos se harán cargo, yo me encuentro muy desganada, ya te dije.- Jill de verdad se sintió mejor al saber que alguien más se haría cargo del funeral, ella no se sentía en condiciones ni para prepararse de comer.

….

Wesker se encontraba sentado en la misma posición en la que Johnson lo había dejado. Hacia un par de horas que le había entregado el PG67AW para poder erradicar el virus de su cuerpo, claro que antes le había puesto al tanto de que ese virus era para mantener Uroboros en el, pero Tom le dejo en claro que aunque fuera una tarea difícil el iba a cumplir.

Albert le había comentado que solamente le gustaría ver que su reflejo le devolviera al hombre de antaño, sin esos ojos rojos o esos poderes, que ahora, solamente lo hacían un fenómeno.

¿Por qué había cambiado su actitud? Bueno, ni el mismo lo sabía. Tal vez la oportunidad que se le dio (una vez mas) de vivir, tal vez el hecho de que Sherry le hiciera ver lo bueno del mundo tal cual era, sí, Sherry estaba con él. Gran parte de su cambio se lo debía a esa chica tan impertinente y necia. Aunque le costó admitir y darse cuenta de ello, Sherry se había convertido en la persona más importante para él. Ahí estaba otra buena pregunta ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto un condenado marica que, prácticamente, adoraba a esa niña (ya no tan niña)? A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cuando quito a Sherry de las manos del gobierno. Claro, al principio, y durante los acontecimientos en África, su relación era fría y por pura conveniencia…

_**Flashback **_

_-La niña tiene la muestra del virus G señor- _le decía un empleado.

_- Bien, quítensela y encuentren una niñera o algo así, no quiero que se convierta en una carga para mí, que le busquen una escuela y que esta persona se encargue de todo lo que a la niña concierne._

_- ¿Qué clase de escuela, señor?_

_- La que sea, pero que no me estorbe. Ya suficiente hice con traer a esa mocosa aquí._

_- Como ordene, señor._

La mayor parte de la infancia de Sherry creció sola con su niñera, no era una tonta, y sabía perfectamente que sus padres estaban muertos, nadie se lo había dicho a la cara, pero ella lo sabía, y, además, escucho la noticia de los misiles en Raccoon City. Nadie sobrevivió a esa catástrofe y Sherry no tenía demasiados recuerdos felices en los que sus padres y ella fueran los protagonistas, así que no lloraba por su perdida, se enfocaba en estudiar y eso era a lo que se dedicaba, no se le permitía salir ni convivir con sus amigos fuera de la escuela. Obviamente, Wesker no vivía con ella, ni siquiera la veía, pero siempre mandaba una generosa cantidad de dinero para la manutención de la rubia.

Una semana después de que Chris casi lo matara y de que volviera a su "_forma normal" _pidió hablar con la muchacha para explicarle un par de cosas. Primero que nada debía aclarar que el actuó mal en el pasado y que no debió de desquitar parte de su ira haciéndola miserable a ella.

-_Sherry, me impresiona que hayas aceptado venir a verme._

_-No tenía de otra ¿cierto?- _Contesto la rubia.

-_Solo quería pedirte una disculpa por…_

_-No hay porque pedirla.- _Interrumpió.

_-Claro que la hay. Simplemente por el hecho de que tuviste una infancia miserable, y me atrevo a decir que la mitad de tu vida has sido miserable por mi culpa._

_-¿Quieres explicarme el cambio? Me desconciertas.- _Exigió la rubia.

_-No me pidas explicar algo que ni yo mismo me explico._

_-¿Seguro? _

_-Claro._

_-Me puedes… ¿responder unas preguntas? – _Pidió la muchacha cautelosa.

_-Uhmmmm, claro, por que no.- _Dijo Wesker dubitativo.

_-¿Qué… qué paso en ese lugar?- _Wesker sabía perfectamente a qué lugar se refería.

_-Bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé, no sé como logré salir con vida del volcán, ya me daba por muerto. Pero, de repente, sentí una nueva oleada de vida y me dirigí hasta una roca, después solo me dirigí al centro de África y regrese a Estados Unidos._

Sherry meditó la respuesta del rubio, y no le encontraba mucha lógica, aunque dedujo que para entenderlo debía de vivirlo. Aún con su titulo de medicina y con honores no sabía cómo explicarlo.

_-Mi siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué paso con ese, perdón, esa mujer que estaba disfrazada de pájaro? Nunca supe de quien se trataba._

_-Verás, ella es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de… Raccoon City.- _el rubio no sabía que a Sherry no le causaba la más mínima emoción esa ciudad, la única que provocaba era la melancolía de recordar a Claire y a Leon, por eso, dudó un segundo en mencionarla.- _Una BOW llamada Némesis la infecto con el virus T, pero consiguió la cura. Dos años atrás nos encontramos en Spencer State y ella… bueno, ella se sacrificó por Chris Redfield.- _Los ojos de Sherry se abrieron al escuchar ese apellido.

_-Espera, espera, dijiste ¿Redfield?- _dijo Sherry interrumpiendo el relato del rubio mayor.

_-Sí, ¿por qué?_

_-Bueno, Claire Redfield me sacó de Raccoon City, y no se nada de ella desde entonces, pues se fue para buscar a su hermano.- _explico la rubia.

_-Pues si, es su hermano._

_-Bien, ahora, regresa a tu relato anterior.- _pidió la muchacha.

_-Su nombre es Jill Valentine, no te lo había mencionado, se me aventó para salvar a Redfield y caímos por un precipicio, yo me salvé, por supuesto, pero ella quedo muy malherida, la salve porque quería convertirla en mi conejillo de indias, pero descubrí algo en su sistema que me impidió llevar a cabo mi plan. Y la convertí en mi esclava personal._

_-Eres un maldito. ¿Lo sabías?- _dijo Sherry en tono sarcástico.

_-Sí, Sherry, lo sé. Por eso hice que vinieras. _

_-Eso lo entiendo, pero falta una parte de la historia que aún no me cuentas._

_-Y esa parte es…_

_-¿Qué pasó con Jill?_

_-Chris la salvo… se la ha llevado_

Sherry notó cierto tono de frustración, celos y ¿dolor? ¿Acaso le dolía el que le hubieran quitado a Jill de su lado? No, no podía ser, Wesker era demasiado orgulloso para que eso pasara, primero se cortaba el… debido a su orgullo nunca aceptaría que necesitaba de alguien para estar bien.

_-Claro, ahora, a lo que vine. No me hagas perder el tiempo, tengo una entrevista de trabajo en dos horas.- _declaró la rubia.

_-Felicidades por eso.- _Al escuchar lo último Wesker no pudo dejar de sentir cierta sensación de orgullo hacía la rubia.-_ Bien, pues, como te decía, te debo una disculpa por hacer miserable tu infancia, cometí un error. Y no sé ni porque lo hice._

_-Yo siempre le vi el lado bueno, Albert. Si me hubieras tratado como una princesa no habría aprendido a ganarme las cosas por mi propia cuenta. Ahora soy una mujer productiva, y en parte, es gracias a ti._

_-No digas eso Sherry…_

_-No, no, es en serio, nunca tomaste acciones directas en contra mía._- la rubia vio como Albert estaba a punto de reclamar, pero se anticipo a él.- _No digas nada. No hace falta. Si es necesario te diré lo que quieres escuchar: Te perdono._

En ese instante Wesker no supo lo que pasó, pero sintió que algo renacía en su interior. Si podía tener el perdón de la rubia lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Albert se acerco cautelosamente a Sherry y le propino un fuerte abrazo. La chica estaba perpleja, no sabía lo que sucedía con ese hombre, pero tenía en claro que había cambiado, así que correspondió a su abrazo.

_-Bien, Albert. Ahora, por favor, quiero que vayas a ver a un doctor. No quiero que sigas en este estado tan deplorable. _

_-No, no, Sherry, yo lo resolveré. _

_-Vamos, hazlo por mí, no quiero perder a una figura paterna. No de nuevo._

Con estas últimas palabras el rubio no lo dudo ni un instante, lo haría por Sherry, y de paso también por él. Se lo debía. A ambos.

_**Flashback End**_

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento su celular comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla se leía: Sherry.

-¿Si? ¿Con quien desea hablar?-dijo el rubio.

-_Hola, buenas tardes. Quisiera hablar con un señor rubio muy altanero y presumido. ¿Se encontrará?- _Suena extraño, pero ese era una clase de juego que hacían cuando se llamaban.

-No lo creo señorita, aquí solo se encuentra un rubio muy guapo que se pregunta dónde está su hija postiza.

_-Bueno, me conformare en hablar con él, y dígale que su hija está en camino a casa. _

-¿A qué hora llegaras?

_ -En treinta minutos como máximo. _

-Tratare de llegar lo antes posible.- dijo el rubio.

_-No, tárdate lo que te tengas que tardar, estaré bien. _

-Correcto, te llamo luego. Tom ya está aquí.

_-Sale, adiós._

Tom acababa de entrar a la habitación. El rubio dio gracias porque si hubiera entrado antes se estaría burlando de él.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunto Tom

-Con Sherry.-dijo simplemente Wesker.

-¡Oh! Sherry, claro.-dijo el doctor sintiendo un flashazo de reconocimiento.- Bueno, creo que te hará el día saber que he avanzado en la reversión del PG67AW.

- Estupendo. ¿Me puedo ir?

- Hey, ¿por que la prisa?

-Porque ya me arte de estar aquí. Y tengo hambre.- dijo simplemente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, tienes que venir por lo menos durante las próximas tres semanas. No lo olvides.

-Si, si, adiós.

….

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la iglesia en donde le harían una misa a Chris. Ya en la misa casi todos estaban llorando. El padre les sermoneo sobre cómo debían llevar la muerte de un ser querido, que todo estaba destinado por alguna razón y que seguramente vendría algo mejor.

Leon, Barry, Billy Coen, ahora esposo de Rebecca Chambers, Josh Stone y dos amigos más cargaban el ataúd del chico Redfield. Lo llevaron a la carroza y se dirigieron al panteón, pero Jill les pidió a sus amigos que la acompañaran un momento a su casa. Ellos aceptaron.

Todo estaba preparado para el sepelio de Chris. Sería temprano, pues no querían que la lluvia los sorprendiera. En esta época del año en cualquier momento puede caer. Pero Jill aún no salía de su habitación y se estaba haciendo tarde.

-En cinco minutos nos vamos, Jill.- dijo Barry.- Se hace tarde.

-Ya estoy lista, en seguida bajo.

Jill estaba en su habitación, sentada en la orilla de su cama con una foto en la que salían ella y Chris. Llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla negra a juego con un saco de vestir y una blusa blanca. El cabello iba recogido en una coleta y sus zapatos eran, igualmente, negros con tacón de 8.5 cm. Trataba de no llorar, pero era casi imposible. Tomo fuerzas y se levanto de la cama, dejando la fotografía en su mesita de noche.

En la planta baja se encontraban Barry, Claire, Leon y Carlos. Sí, el latino se dirigió a Estados Unidos para dar el apoyo que Jill y los demás necesitaban. Carlos veía a Jill como la mejor amiga que podía tener, después de pasar tanto con ella no era para menos, aunque, era claro que también se sentía atraído por ella. Siempre se llevo bien con Chris, se podría decir que eran muy buenos amigos, se llamaban de vez en cuando, se veían cada 2 meses, etc. De hecho, durante los dos años que Jill estuvo desaparecida ellos se seguían frecuentando.

Jill le avisó a Carlos el deceso de Chris y el latino no evito tomar el primer avión para Norteamérica. Había llegado esa misma mañana, Barry fue el que lo recogió en el aeropuerto, casí después de acabada la misa, Jill ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había ido y no sabía que Carlos ya estaba ahí.

-¡Carlos!- grito la rubia, evidentemente sorprendida.

-Hola, princesa.- dijo Carlos abrazando protectoramente a Jill.- Lo lamento mucho.

-Gracias Carlos. Siempre es bueno tenerte cerca.- respondió sollozando en el pecho del latino.

Salieron los cinco en la camioneta de Leon, una hermosa Nissan Pathfinder del año, negra, sobria. Simplemente, preciosa. Leon iba manejando, como es normal, y su copiloto era Claire. Ya que la camioneta era automática pudo tomar la mano de la pelirroja y esta, por la acción del rubio, se sonrojo notablemente. En la parte trasera iban Jill, pegada a la ventana, Carlos en medio, viendo a la rubia, atentamente y Barry en la otra ventana, pero a diferencia de Jill el tenía la mirada baja. No se le olvidaba a donde iban, al entierro de Chris. No se pudo sentir más desdichado.

Veinticinco minutos después Leon estaba estacionando su camioneta cerca de la entrada del panteón.

-Los alcanzo en seguida.

-No te tardes, Leon, por favor.- le pidió la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, Claire.

La BSAA se encargo de todo lo que tenía que ver con el funeral, también de la pequeña reunión que se iba a dar en un salón no muy lejos de ahí, bueno, exactamente no era un salón, era una casa. Está la rentaban para cualquier ocasión, y esa vez toco un suceso triste.

Al llegar, pudieron ver las hermosas flores que adornaban el lugar. La mayoría eran rosas blancas, habían unas pocas margaritas, algunas azucenas, y varios alcatraces. La cruz fúnebre era de estas y unas pocas rosas. Debían admitirlo, aunque les doliera, ese era el funeral más hermoso al que pudieran asistir, tal vez sonaba ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Mal? Pero los arreglos eran simplemente fantásticos.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí.

-Así es Barry, creo que el cuerpo está por llegar.

-No, llegó antes que nosotros, recuérdalo, Jill.

-Lo siento, estoy demasiado distraída.

Barry solo asintió y paso un brazo por arriba de los hombros de Jill. El padre llego diez minutos más tarde a oficiar el acto fúnebre.

-Que en paz descanse, Christopher Redfield, hombre de honor, de un gran carisma y al que le debemos la vida. Te veremos en la siguiente vida, hijo. En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo, AMEN.

-AMEN.- dijeron todos al unísono.

Al ataúd de Chris lo cubría la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América, como todo buen soldado. Seguido de la rutina con armas de los militares fue retirada la bandera y bajado el cofre que llevaría a Chris a su última morada. Jill, que ya no podía más, soltó todas sus lágrimas al ver los últimos pedazos de tierra que fueron aventados al reposo del moreno.

Poco a poco todos los presentes le daban el pésame a Jill y a su hermana, y también a Barry. Jill vio un rostro conocido acercarse, mientras veía a Carlos hacer lo contrario, _seguramente fue a fumar.-_ pensaba Jill, aunque había pasado tiempo de no verlo, estaba segura que aun no dejaba ese mal habito.

-Señorita Valentine, lo siento mucho, cuente con migo para todo.

El doctor Thomas estaba presente en el funeral, claramente Jill lo había invitado, pero no pensó que en realidad se fuera a presentar, al igual que Claire, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Muchas gracias, Tom. Te lo agradecemos.

El doctor se acerco y le dio a Jill un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a Claire, pero a ella la abrazo efusivamente, cosa que a Leon le desagrado en lo absoluto.

-Hasta luego, señoritas.- el doctor se estaba alejando, pero antes de avanzar más, se volteo a ver a Claire.- Espero, señorita Redfield, que acepte tomar un café con migo.- Tomo a la pelirroja desprevenida, por lo cual la chica solo sonrió y asintió. Después, solo se alejo.

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Rebecca y Billy. Rebecca siempre se llevo bien con todos los presentes, era una chica agradable, amable, bondadosa, risueña, no había razones por las cuales odiarla, ni mucho menos. Cuando Jill fue dada por muerta Rebecca fue de las personas que más lo resintieron, ella y la rubia siempre se habían llevado bien, eran amigas de años y se confiaban absolutamente todo.

Ella era la única persona que sabía sobre Billy Coen, ya que Becca se había encargado de contarle a Jill todo lo sucedido con el castaño, tiempo después, la chica Chambers tenía un rastro del paradero de Billy, y no dudo en buscarlo. Lo encontró. Y Billy le pidió que vivieran juntos, ya que en todos los años en los que no había sabido nada de ella, su vida había sido de lo peor. Viviendo con la angustia de que Rebecca estuviera bien, de que se acordara del que alguna vez la salvo, porque él no dejaba de hacerlo.

Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos no pasó mucho tiempo para que el castaño le pidiera ser la futura señora Coen, la muchacha acepto gustosa. Cuando Jill volvió, la chica le contó todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Después de todo, nunca la dejo de ver como a su hermana mayor.

-Oh, Jill, lo lamento tanto. Sabes que Chris era un gran amigo para mí, lo quería como si fuera de mi familia, al igual que a ti.- decía la chica.

-Lo sé, Becca, gracias por tu cariño y tu apoyo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, para eso estamos. Tienes nuestro apoyo.- continuo volteando a ver a su esposo.

-De verdad lo siento, Jill. Becca me ha contado que Chris era un gran hombre, lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerle.

-Sí Billy, ha sido una lástima, todo esto.- dijo Jill soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Todo tomara su lugar, Jill.- la consolaba la castaña.- Claire, lamento mucho esto. Si necesitas algo solo llamanos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Becca, muchas gracias.

-Ahora, las dejamos chicas. Barry, Leon, un placer verlos.

-Gracias, Rebecca, igualmente.- se despidió el rubio cortésmente. El no conocía mucho a la chica, pero se podría decir que le cayo bien de inmediato.

-Adiós, Becky. Cuídate mucho, y tú, muchacho.- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a Billy.- cuídala también.

-Claro, señor Burton.- dijo el aludido, algo nervioso, aunque Barry fuera un poco viejo, seguía intimidando a cualquiera.

Ya solo quedaban unos cuantos asistentes, Jill pudo divisar a Sheva y a Josh, cerca de un árbol grande, charlando. Y, al parecer, la morena estaba llorando.

Aunque a Jill a veces le daba la impresión de que Sheva coqueteaba demasiado con Chris, nunca le cayó del todo mal, después de todo, había aceptado acompañarlo a rescatarla. Le debía eso.

Se había mudado a Norteamérica, ya que después de su exitosa victoria sobre Wesker, le habían ofrecido un excelente puesto en la BSAA de aquel país, en realidad, era el mismo puesto, pero la paga era mejor. Y a Josh le pidieron que se uniera a la Fuerza Aérea. Acepto, más por Sheva que por otra cosa, no por nada eran casi hermanos.

-Jill, Claire, un placer volver a verlas, después de tanto tiempo.- dijo acercándose Sheva. Era cierto, aunque trabajara en donde Chris lo hacía, ellas casi nunca se veían y si lo hacían era por que se encontraban de pura casualidad en la calle, en un antro o cualquier otro lugar sin chiste alguno.- Lamento que sea en estas condiciones. ¿Y tú eres?

- Leon S. Kennedy, un placer. No tengo el honor de conocerla, señorita…

-Sheva, Sheva Alomar.- dijo la chica, _demasiada coqueta.- _pensaba Claire.- disculpe, señor, pero a usted tampoco tengo el honor de conocerlo.

-Soy Barry Burton, a tus ordenes, linda.

-Un placer, señor Burton.

-Claire cuentas con migo para todo, yo apreciaba mucho a tu hermano, me duele mucho su perdida, espero que para cualquier problema que tengas, no dudes en llamarme.- dijo Sheva, ingnorando por un momento a Jill.- Jill, tu también puedes contar con migo.

_Sí, claro, ya que te das cuenta de tu error al ignorarme tratas de arreglarlo, algo hipócrita de tu parte.- _pensaba Jill, pero eso no le impido asentir y poner una sonrisa forzada.

Treinta minutos después de infinidad de condolencias por parte de los invitados hacia Claire y Jill, decidieron que ya era tiempo de irse. Jill dijo que se quedaría unos minutos, que podían irse sin ella si eso quería, pero los cuatro se rehusaron.

La rubia se quedo sin palabras, pensaba que cuando estuviera frente a la lapida todo saldría así como así. Pero nada sucedió, se había quedado estática, observando lo que decía la piedra:

_Chris Redfield  
>1973-2011<em>

-No sé qué decirte, pensé que estando frente a ti todo lo que siento saldría, pero es complicado. Nunca pensé que tendría que enterrarte, nunca pensé que te podría perder, nunca pensé que esto terminara prácticamente sin haber empezado, porque los pocos meses que vivimos juntos eran el comienzo de nuestra vida, de nuestra maravillosa vida.- para ese entonces, Jill ya estaba llorando, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre en esos días, y ya estaba más que inspirada.- Porque se suponía que nunca nos íbamos a separar, que tendríamos hijos maravillosos, iguales a ti, o quizás, iguales a mí. Pero eso no lo voy a saber nunca, porque el cruel destino te arrebato de mi lado y hoy lo único que te puedo decir, es un frio: _Hasta Pronto. _Sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y espero que ese día, podamos continuar con lo que dejamos sin terminar.

La rubia, que tenía la cabeza gacha levanto la vista y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un hombre conocido. Traje negro, impecable, cabello rubio reluciente y relamido hacia atrás, gafas oscuras… _Esas_, gafas oscuras.

No, no podía ser.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya agradado, a mi me parecío extraña la conversación entre Wesker y Sherry, pero se me ocurrio de un momento a otro porque recibi una llamada de mi mejor amiga de la prepa y así hablamos entre nosotras Cx.<p>

No se si les anime, pero ya tengo ideas para el proximo capitulo. Hasta la proxima, y espero no tardar como de costumbre u.u pero a la vez, espero recibir los reviews de todas ustedes. GRACIAS! :)

Atte: Dann' Besos, abrazos e infinitas disculpas.

P.D: En serio, me siento como basofia JAJA'


	4. Revelaciones

__Hola, hola! Si, ya se, diran que es un milagro que haya actualizado tal y como les dije, un mes más o menos, y aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

A mi me gusto. Y me gustaría saber tambien que esperan de los siguientes capitulos, que creen que pasara, y cosas así. Y si alguna se acerca a la realidad pues... se lo haré saber.

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, se que algunas no lo dejaron por mi tardanza, y entiendo perfectamente, solo espero que en este si dejen sus opiniones :D jaja'

Gracias por seguir en esto conmigo.

Y ahora sí, a leer. (:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III<br>**__Revelaciones_

Jill se quedo estática en donde estaba. O ese hombre tenía un parecido extraordinario a Wesker, o ella se estaba volviendo loca. Por que definitivamente no podía ser Albert. Él estaba muerto, ella estuvo ahí cuando sucedió.

Carlos la saco de su trance y habiéndole preguntado si había terminado ya, se la llevo hacia la camioneta de Leon, donde estaban los demás.

La rubia volteo una vez más al lugar donde estaba el hombre desconocido, pero, al parecer, había desaparecido.

…

_-Wesker, ¿dónde carajo estas?_

-Voy hacia allá.

_-Te dije que no iba a tardar, ¿Qué hacías?_

-Cálmate, Thomas. No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti. Voy a colgar, estoy llegando.- anuncio el rubio.

Cuando llego al auto de Tom, se enfrento a una serie de preguntas insoportables, así que decidió contestarlas.

-Fui a ver como estaba el funeral, solo eso.- dijo fastidiado.- Fue mi enemigo por años, algo me ínsito a ir, no lo sé, tal vez cuando todos se vayan me dirija hacia allá a hablar con lo que queda de él.

-¿Estás loco? Más bien, creo que fuiste a ver a Jill.

-Oh, cállate, imbécil. La curiosidad me gano. Y fue por los dos, por Jill y por Chris.

-Y al menos la viste ¿no?

-Claro que sí. De hecho, nos vimos durante un rato. Parecía confundida.

-¿Y como querías que se sintiera? ¿Feliz? ¿O que corriera a tu lado?

Wesker se quedó callado. Quedaban descartadas las dos opciones, pero la segunda, la de correr a su lado, a una pequeña parte de él, muy pequeña, no le parecía tan mala idea.

-Además no te atrevas a decirme que tú viniste por una razón desinteresada.

-No, yo vine por Claire, y no lo niego ni lo escondo.

-En serio te gusta, estas jodido.

-Al menos yo ya hice algo, la invite a tomar un café.

-¡Mierda! ¡Si estas jodido!- dijo el rubio estampando su frente en el tablero del coche, dramatizando las cosas.- Y para tu información, yo no puedo hacer nada porque se supone que estoy muerto y me odia, imbécil.

-¡Aceptaste que te gusta! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué no tengo una grabadora?

-Nunca dije que me gustara.

-Estás loco por ella, desde hace más de 10 años, y no digas que no.

-Solo me intriga. Además es… no lo sé, es ella.- Tom lo observaba minuciosamente, analizando sus expresiones, esperando a que siguiera.- Dime, ¿qué otra mujer que conozcas sería capaz de matar a una B.O.W de 2 metros que cargaba con un lanzacohetes, lanzarse al precipicio con su peor enemigo, y al final de todo volver a escapar? Nadie, ¿verdad? Absolutamente nadie.

El doctor vio cierto tono de orgullo en la voz de su amigo, y hubiera apostado que en sus ojos también había un brillo parecido, pero las gafas no le permitían verlo.

-¿Solo eso?- insistió el castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Es lo único que te atrae de ella? ¿Su valentía?

-No me presiones.

-Está bien, pero no creas que te salvaste de esta.- término el doctor arrancando en coche.

….

Cuando Jill llegó a su casa, después de la pequeña reunión que se dio en honor a Chris, inmediatamente subió a su habitación disculpándose con los demás. Barry, que se quedaría un rato con ella le pidió a Leon que llevara a Carlos a un hotel, y Claire los acompaño.

-Claire… dime, ¿Quién era ese hombre que te invito un café?-pregunto Leon evitando esconder sus celos.

-Si te refieres a de donde lo conozco, pues es el doctor que le hizo la autopsia a mi hermano.- la pelirroja creyó que iba a llorar o algo, pero solo sintió un nudo en el estomago, ya era un avance, y Leon lo noto.- y se llama Thomas, Thomas Johnson.

- Parece muy interesado en ti.- dijo el castaño.

-Pues, no lo sé, ¿tú crees?- o Claire se estaba haciendo la inocente para ver la reacción de Leon o en verdad no lo había notado.

Carlos, por su parte, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Y al parecer, los otros dos se habían olvidado que llevaban compañía. _Parece como si ya estuvieran casados_.- pensaba el latino.

-Sí, así es.- el ojiazul estaba empezando a encelarse, porque Claire simplemente no se había dado cuenta que el doctor quería algo más con ella, y que el también, aunque sí de tiempo se trataba, Leon ganaba, conocía desde hacía años a la pelirroja y siempre la había considerado su amiga, aunque ahora, era diferente. _Tengo que ser inteligente y hábil para ganarle a ese niño bonito._

El resto del camino todo estuvo tranquilo. Habían dejado a Carlos en la recepción del hotel en el que se hospedaría por unos días, en cuanto el agente Kennedy preparaba una habitación en su casa para él.

-Claire, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, Leon, la verdad no. Y no quiero llegar a mi casa a llorar.- se sincero la pelirroja.

-Entonces… ¿me aceptas un café?

-Claro que sí, Leon.

Partieron hacia la misma cafetería donde Leon se entero sobre la muerte de Chris, pero esta vez, con los ánimos más subidos. Los dos pidieron un cappuccino y se sentaron en la esquina de siempre, Leon se había quedando mirando a su acompañante.

-Pelirroja.- dijo Leon de repente.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Claire riendo, la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pelirroja, tienes un cabello muy rojo.

La susodicha empezó a reír.- Si soy pelirroja, obviamente tengo que tener el cabello de color rojo.- dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero nunca había visto uno así, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta.

-¿Uno así?

-Sí, es un rojo muy peculiar. Y te hace ver hermosa.

-Ya, castaño, para de decir esas cosas.- dijo tratando de desviar la atención de lo que Leon le había dicho.

-Claire, no sé si lo sepas pero soy rubio.- dijo ofendido.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Te escuchaste, tan engreído.- la chica empezó a reír.- pero no, eres castaño.

-Soy rubio pero con mechones más oscuros.

-Yo digo que te lo pintaste. O eres castaño claro.

-No seguiré con esta charla, pelirroja, yo sé de qué color tengo el cabello.

Siguieron hablando acerca de los colores de cabello, de los ojos, hasta de la piel. Por un momento, la muchacha se olvido de todos sus problemas, con él se la pasaba sumamente bien, y se sentía muy cómoda, como si nada más importara. Después de acabar su café se dirigieron a un pequeño bar cerca de la casa de Leon y este le dijo que si terminaban tarde se podría quedar en su casa, ya que tenía dos habitaciones de sobra.

-Bien, pero te diré que cuando tomo, me encanta bailar.

-Podré con eso.- dijo él.- pero por si acaso, yo no tomare para cuidar que ningún hijo de puta se te acerque demasiado.

-Aun no nos casamos, castaño.- Leon se puso rojo, cosa que paso desapercibida para la pelirroja.

Parece como si fuera adivino, porque Claire simplemente no paró de bailar, dedujo que era porque no quería sentirse mal por su hermano y no encontró otra manera de evitarlo que tomar un poco de alcohol. El muchacho tuvo que llevarla a su casa para que no le pasara nada, tampoco era muy tarde, no pasaba de las 9 de la noche, pero no correría riesgos.

Claire estaba muy cansada y casi dormida cuando llego a la casa del ojiazul.

Al llegar, inmediatamente se hecho a la cama, y Leon le quito las botas, el gran abrigo que traía y la arropo como una niña pequeña. Se quedo viéndola, embelesado, hasta que ella se pudo dormir.

-Buenas noches, pelirroja.- y acercándose deposito un beso en la frente de la chica.

….

Jill había estado llorando desde que la dejaron en su casa. Se había quedado dormida y cuando despertó no se quizo levantar. Se sentía sola. Simplemente porque esa casa le traía demasiados recuerdos, felices, la mayor parte. En cada rincón había pasado algo bueno, y que recordaría siempre.

En la cocina los ricos desayunos que Chris le preparaba, en el baño los masajes con esponja en la bañera cuando estaba estresada, en su cuarto cuando hacían el amor, en la habitación de a un lado, donde se suponía iba a dormir su primer hijo, y así por toda la casa.

Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse de casa, pero se dijo a si misma que tal vez solo era por la emoción de momento y solo el tiempo lo resolvería. La primera terapia que iba a darse era sacar las cosas de Chris, su ropa, sus notas, todo lo que le pertenecía. Siempre supo que no era bueno aferrarse a las cosas y no iba a empezar ahora.

Se acerco a la mesita de noche de Chris, y empezó a sacar las cosas que tenia ahí. Había un libro, varias fotos de ellos dos, de Barry con ellos, en algunas fiestas, en reuniones de la BSAA, podrían haber llenado un álbum con esas y las que ella tenía, pero Chris se las guardo por alguna razón, también estaban sus estados de cuenta, números telefónicos de contadores y abogados, sus lentes de sol, sus discos favoritos, e incluso los pagos de la luz, el agua, etc.

Tomo el libro y lo empezó a hojear. Pronto, cayó lo que parecía una carta y tenía su nombre, escrito con la letra del azabache. Dejó el libro en su lugar y tomo la carta.

_Querida Jill:_

_Si encontraste esta carta es porque seguramente ya no estoy contigo. Tal vez la encuentres antes, tal vez después, pero lo importante es que la estás leyendo._

_Iré directo al grano: yo siempre supe de mi enfermedad. _

_No quiero que te sientas mal por mi partida, se que te será difícil entenderme, pero no dije nada porque no quería que nadie se sintiera agobiado por mí, yo lo tome bien, y si así debían ser las cosas no había nada que hacer, estuve consultando con varios médicos, y todos me decían que con medicinas y al final un trasplante, podría vivir, pero no, ¿Por qué no quise? Ni yo lo sé. Me dirás egoísta, pero sentí que era lo mejor._

_Lo único que en verdad me duele es dejarte. Sé que no estarás sola, porque tendrás a Claire y seguramente también a Barry. _

_Ya que tocamos el tema de mi pelirroja, quiero que le digas que siga con su vida, que no llore por mí (y tú tampoco quiero que lo hagas), que ya no ponga su vida en riesgo, y con eso me refiero a que deje TerraSave, nosotros ya nos encargamos de que el planeta sea seguro y si hay personas que quieran poner en riesgo esa seguridad, seguramente habrá alguien más que se encargue, se que podrá encontrar un trabajo con su titulo en Química, y también dile que se dé una oportunidad con Leon, no me preguntes como, pero sé que esos dos tienen algo. Por último, dile que la amo, que aunque este en otro lado siempre la llevare en mi corazón, siempre será mi hermanita, y siempre la cuidare._

_A Barry, dile que si no hubiera sido por él no te habría conocido, él me enseño lo bueno de la vida, siempre estuvo ahí para lo que se me ofreciera, se convirtió en un padre para mí. Siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir y siempre lo recordare. Pídele por favor, de mi parte, que te cuide, eres testaruda Jill, y querrás superar mi perdida sola, pero tienes que saber que no hay porque hacerlo de esa manera, tienes personas que te aman cerca y que te apoyaran y darán el cariño que yo ya no te puedo dar. _

_Con eso, pasó contigo._

_Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Eres valiente, versátil, fuerte, honesta, justa, amorosa. Extraordinaria, esa es la palabra adecuada. La muerte es fácil y rápida, Jill, la vida es la que es complicada y confusa, pero tú fuiste la luz en mi camino. Si te hace sentir mejor, cumplí todas mis metas. Fui productivo, ayude al planeta, y con eso, deje algo mejor para las futras generaciones, y en especial para ti. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé, eres más que eso. Nada me hubiera gustado más que pasar toda mi vida contigo, pero no todo se puede. Y cuando te recuperes de mi perdida, porque sé que lo harás, quiero que te permitas amar otra vez, no pienses que estarás traicionándome, porque no es cierto, solo estas buscando tu felicidad, y sería egoísta de mi parte negártelo, porque eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo y estaré contigo en todo momento, sea el hombre que sea del que te enamores, no tiene importancia, yo entenderé. No sé que me espera después de la muerte, solo sé que será una gran aventura y siempre estaré iluminando tu camino cuando este oscuro y dándote fuerza cuando la necesites. No quiero que pienses en mí y llores, quiero que sonrías por todos esos momentos hermosos que pasamos juntos. Te aseguro que mis últimos pensamientos serán para ti._

_Sé también que te negaras a lo siguiente que leerás: Te dejo todo. A ti y a Claire, por igual._

_Les dejo todo mi dinero, todas mis pertenencias, todas mis propiedades, absolutamente todo. En mi buró encontraras todos los papeles necesarios. Ya arregle el testamento. No falta mucho para que llegue el citatorio. (Si no es que ya llegó)_

_Al final de todo, Jill, esta experiencia llamada vida, valió la pena. Porque te conocí, porque supe lo que es amar y ser amado, porque tuve amigos increíbles, porque vi triunfar a mi hermana, por todo._

_Gracias por todo tu amor Jill, que siempre fue el que me hizo seguir adelante. Como no sé en qué momento encontraras esto no te puedo decir si fueron meses o años los que estuvimos juntos, solo sé que fuimos felices hasta el final. _

_Siempre tuyo y con amor, _

_Chris Redfield._

Jill dobló de nuevo la carta y la puso en el buró, estaba atónita.

La rubia no podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Eso no podía ser cierto, Chris tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse y no lo hizo. No lo hizo por egoísta. ¿O que otra razón había?

No quiso luchar por ella, o por su hermana. Simplemente se dio por vencido. Y lloró, lloró por sentirse traicionada, por que sintió que él no la amó como el profesaba.

De tanto llorar, como se había hecho costumbre, se quedó dormida, ya hablaría con Claire sobre la carta de su hermano.

….

Barry salió por la noche, sabiendo que no sacaría a Jill de su cuarto. Era muy testaruda, y el creyó que lo mejor sería que pasara esa noche sola. Claro que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sacó todos los objetos punzo-cortantes del cuarto, no es que pensara que iría a hacer algo estúpido, solo era precaución.

Llamo a Carlos y lo invito a tomar una copa.

-Bien muchacho, dime ¿Cómo te va?

-Como me va… ¿en qué aspecto?

-No lo sé, en el aspecto laboral, o en el amoroso, el que tú quieras contarme.

-Bueno, me va bien, pedí ser trasladado a Estados Unidos, no quiero dejar a Jill sola.- dijo el latino.

Barry se quedo pensativo.

-Creo que me respondiste las dos preguntas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, pediste un traslado a Estados Unidos, eso responde la del trabajo, y lo hiciste por Jill, eso responde la amorosa.

Carlos rio y pidió otra ronda de tequila, quería recordar a su tierra. Y se dio cuenta, de que el viejo Barry era un hombre muy sabio.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?- Carlos estaba jugando con el pelirrojo.

-No te hagas idiota, niño. Desde cuando te gusta Jill.

-Pues, la verdad, desde que la vi.- dijo sincero.- Pero estarás de acuerdo en que ese no era un momento para romances, ni mucho menos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- Barry se había puesto serio.- pero te digo una cosa Carlos, si ella no está lista para una relación, tu no la obligaras, no la presionaras, ni siquiera te le insinuaras, porque si lo haces, yo te voy a romper la cara. ¿Estamos?

Carlos se quedo atónito ante lo que le dijo el hombre, nunca habría pensado que le diría algo así, el se veía muy tranquilo, toda dulzura, pero se dio cuenta que seguía siendo un hombre muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía. El latino solo asintió. Y siguieron tomando hasta que Barry se disculpo, y se fue a ver a Jill.

Cuando regreso, la vio dormida, con una carta en la mano. No quiso ver la carta, ni despertar a Jill, así que solo se fue.

….

Claire se despertó por los rayos del sol que inundaban su ventana y le daba en plena cara, le dolía la cabeza por la resaca, pero valió la pena, ya qué en toda la noche lo único que hiso fue dormir. Sin ningún tipo de pesadillas, o recuerdos en donde ella y su hermano eran los protagonistas.

Aunque sabía de antemano que no todas las noches se iría a tomar para olvidar. Para eso tenía a su amigo el tiempo, y por supuesto, a Leon.

Cuando recordó al castaño, porque ella seguía diciendo que era castaño, se sentó y estaba decidida a buscar al ojiazul, pero lo encontró en el pequeño sillón a un lado de la cama. No quería despertarlo, y justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

No sabía donde lo había dejado y se movió tan rápido por querer callarlo que cayó de la cama con el celular en la mano y tirada en el piso contesto.

-¿Si?- contesto adolorida.

_-¿Claire, estas bien?- _preguntó Jill.

-Si, si, solo… me caí de la cama.- al terminar de decir eso, se escucho una risa, proveniente del hombre sentado en el sillón.

_-¿Quién se ríe?_

-Oh, es solo Leon.- la rubia rió al otro lado de la línea, mal pensando la situación.- No, no, no, no, no, no es lo que piensas Jill.

_-Si, claro que no lo es.- _dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

Claire se levanto, o más bien se puso sobre sus rodillas, y vio a Leon riéndose por la situación, hizo un gesto para que se callara mientras le sacaba la lengua, lo cual ocasiono más risas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa Jill?

_-Necesito verte, debo… enseñarte algo._

-Parece importante.

_-Lo es, Claire. Nos vemos en el café a donde llevas a tu novio en media hora, ¿sí?_- dijo la rubia en tono bromista.

-¡Que no es mi novio, Jill!- grito, pero la ojigris ya había colgado.

Leon seguía sentado, riendo por la incómoda situación en la Jill puso a la pelirroja, y de paso también a él. Cuando dejo de reír un incomodo silencio reino en la habitación, mientras Claire se levantaba completamente y se ponía sus zapatos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunto Leon para cortar la tensión del momento.

-No, castaño, ya no me da tiempo. Pero gracias.

-Y… ¿no le dirás a tu novio a dónde vas?

-¿Cuál novio?

-Podemos arreglar eso, ¿sabes?- dijo el ojiazul en tono sugerente.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Dime, ¿conoces a alguien que quiera salir conmigo?

-No lo sé, tal vez… ¿yo?

-Vamos, deja de bromear.

-No, es en serio Claire. Salgamos.

-Déjame pensarlo, no quiero perderte como amigo, Leon. Eres muy especial para mi.- dijo la pelirroja sincerándose.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras.- se acercó, y la abrazo con todo el cariño que fue capaz de mostrar.- te llevo con Jill.

Ella asintió en el pecho de Leon, y salieron al encuentro con su amiga.

….

Veinte minutos después Jill veía a su mejor amiga bajar de la camioneta del ojiazul con la ayuda de este, vio como se despedían y Leon se iba caminando hacia otra parte.

-Jill, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la pelirroja saludándola.

-Parece que no tan bien como tu.- respondió.

Claire rio nerviosamente.- Déjame explicarte, no quiero que pienses que te escondo cosas, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.- se justifico.

-No, está bien, si no quieres, no importa.

-Si quiero.- replico.- Ayer fuimos a tomar un poco, y bueno, al final, me llevo a su casa porque yo no podía ni caminar derecho. Y en la mañana me desperté y lo encontré sentado en el sillón, dormido.

-No me digas que yo los desperté.- dijo Jill apenada.

-Solo a Leon, yo ya estaba despierta, pero si hiciste que me cayera de la cama.

Las dos empezaron a reír.

-Pero bueno, Jill, a lo que venía.

-Lee esto.- dijo ella, directamente, extendiéndole la carta.- La dejo… tu hermano.

-¿Chris?

-Sí, bueno, la dejo para mí, pero te menciona a ti y a Barry.

-¿Barry ya la leyó?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, esta mañana encontré una nota de él, diciéndome que iría a recoger a Carlos.- contesto ella.-Pero no importa, léela ya.

Claire empezó a leer la carta. Pensó que era un detalle lindo de parte de su hermano el dejar esa carta, pero también, que fue muy egoísta de su parte no decir nada, y tampoco de resolver ese problema, pero lo entendió. Y no pudo evitar que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos, y una que otra risa por lo de Leon.

-Gracias Jill, esto… era lo que necesitaba.

-Pues yo no Claire, se dio por vencido, ni por ti, ni por mí, solo se rindió.

-No creo Jill, no se dejo vencer porque no me amara, o a ti, si no porque quería que, nuestras vidas fueran normales y felices, no con la angustia de que en cualquier momento el iba a partir.

-Pero al final, fue lo mismo Claire, nos dejo de un momento a otro, sin siquiera prepararnos para ello.

-Entiéndelo Jill, el simplemente te amaba, nos amaba, hizo lo que creyó mejor para nosotras, y para Barry también.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Las dos se miraron y tomaron sus manos en señal de apoyo mutuo. Ahora, la rubia entendía un poco más a Chris, y aunque quisiera, nunca podría dejar de amarlo, o sentirse traicionada por él. Porque sabía que lo que hizo, lo hizo por ella, y por su hermana.

-Cuando llegue el citatorio te lo haré saber, para ir a arreglar todo.- dijo la ojigris.- creo que era innecesario, pero si es su voluntad, lo aceptare.

-Es lo mejor, si no, ese dinero se iba a pudrir.

Terminaron sus cafés y dieron un pequeño paseo por el parque que estaba cerca del café.

-Claire… creo que… voy a vomitar.- Jill se dirigió a un bote cercano, varias personas la miraban con asco, pero otras más, de edad adulta, la miraban con comprensión.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Sí, eso creo… ¡Oh, por Dios!- salió corriendo hacia una farmacia compro lo que quería y entro al baño de la misma. Claire la miraba con confusión, y espero a que saliera del baño.

-¿Qué pasa? Saliste como loca.

-Claire… Estoy embarazada.

Por Dios, cuantas _Revelaciones _en un solo día.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo, que en realidad es el tercero, espero les haya gustado, y la parte de la carta se me ocurrio viendo una pelicula de Hitler xD<p>

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui.

Atte: Dann' Besos y abrazos


	5. El Heredero Redfield

_¡HOOOOOLAAAAAA! _O/_ ¿Cómo están? Yo la verdad estoy algo cansada, pero no me quería esperar más para subir este capítulo, la verdad es que me ha costado un poco, y _Fer_ me ayudo en una que otra parte, voy a poner un asterisco para que sepan en cual, merece que sepan en que me ayudo (: _

_Por otra parte tengo varios anuncios que hacer:  
><em>

_1° Note un error en la historia. Se supone que se situa meses despues de lo acontecido en RE5 pero yo puse, el la lapida de Chris 1973-2011 (vease **Capítulo II**) Obviamente no puede decir 2011 porque RE5 esta ambientado en 2008, lo sé error mio, creo que ese día estaba algo distraída.  
><em>

_2° A penas en este capitulo veremos en donde se ambienta la historia, se me ocurrio de un momento a otro, y lamento si las decepcione Cx  
><em>

_3° Siento que la historia va algo rapida, quisiera saber que opinan ustedes.  
><em>

_4° ¿Me dan Follow en Twitter? JAJAJAJÁ Doy Followback (chantaje)  
><em>

_Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, este capitulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, solo por una o dos paginas de Word... A lo que me recuerda, que Word es un impostor, por qué los capitulos ahí se ven largos y aqui parece que no hubiera hecho nada JAJAJÁ  
><em>

_Sus reviews creo que los conteste por PM así que espero verlos de nuevo, GRACIAS. Y ahora si, LET´S READ.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV<br>**__El heredero Redfield_

¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo podía ser? Era claro cómo había sido, pero aún no lo creía. Embarazada de Chris Redfield, el hombre al que enterró hacía no menos de veinticuatro horas, y justo se enteraba en frente de Claire.

Tarde o temprano ella se iba a enterar, no se podía ocultar algo de esa magnitud. Y tampoco pudo evadir esa pregunta, claro, porque ella fue la que salió como loca a la primera farmacia que vio, debió haberlo deducido antes, tenía más o menos tres semanas y media de retraso. _Estúpida._

-Vamos a sentarnos, ¿quieres?- propuso la pelirroja, aún en estado de shock.

-Sí, sí, creo que es mejor.

Regresaron al parque por el que pasaron al principio, y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Jill estaba contemplando a los pequeños niños que corrían y reían alrededor de ellas, asimilando un poco más la idea de que iba a ser madre. Su hijo no iba a tener una figura paterna, tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, educarlo, cuidarlo y quererlo por los dos, por ella y por Chris. No es que le pesara, solo que no le parecía justo. Claire, por su parte, sonreía. Sonreía porque, aunque su hermano ya no estaba, ella iba a ser tía, y tendría algo de él para recordarlo. Querría a ese niño como a nadie, lo cuidaría y ayudaría a Jill. Porque antes de ser la mamá del hijo de su hermano, ya que oficialmente no era su cuñada, era su amiga.

-¿No es grandioso?- dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el hielo, y su voz sonó más emocionada de lo que pretendía.

-¿Eh?

-Vas a ser mamá, Jill… ¡MAMÁ!

-Pero… Claire, yo… es mucha responsabilidad y…

-Nada, nada, tú eres una mujer madura, y con el dinero de mi hermano no tendrás que trabajar para mantener a mi sobrino.

-Pero también es tu dinero Claire, yo no puedo aceptarlo, no sin que tú tomes tu parte.

-Puedo renegar de ella Jill, yo no la necesito como la vas a necesitar tú.- sentenció, mirándola de reojo.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte, Claire, eres… la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener.

-Solo quiero que ese bebe me diga tía, con eso estaré satisfecha.

Con esas últimas palabras empezaron a reír, sin ninguna razón aparente, pero las dos sabían, que ese niño… o niña, cambiaría su vida, y al mismo tiempo, las haría mejores personas. Pero sobretodo, las alegraba la idea de tener algo de Chris con ellas, y algo le decía a Jill que ese bebe se parecería mucho a su padre, y así lo deseaba. Lo deseaban las dos.

* * *

><p>-Leon, ¿Qué te pasa?<p>

El aludido tenía la vista perdida en la ventana. Pensando en lo que le había dicho a Claire en la mañana, tal vez fue demasiado pronto para ella. Tenía algún tiempo pensando en cómo decírselo, pero la muerte de su hermano descoloco los planes de Leon.

Ni siquiera sabía cuando exactamente se empezó a interesar por la pelirroja más allá de una amistad, pero ahora, se daba cuenta que fuera por la razón que fuera, no era tan mala idea, y lo hacía sentirse bien.

-Nada, Carlos, solo… estaba pensando.

-¿En Claire?

-¿Qué? Tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con un tono demasiado sorprendido.

-Oh, vamos, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que te sientes atraído por ella.- aseguró el latino.-Además no te despegaste de ella en el funeral, y cuando se acerco ese hombre te pusiste rojo de ira.- Carlos rió por la reacción de Leon, que se volvió a poner tenso.- Y te lo digo en serio, si Jill no me interesara y si no la quisiera como lo hago… Iría por esa pelirroja.

Esa pequeña declaración tomo desprevenido a Leon, y primero quiso golpear a Carlos, pero después agradeció su sinceridad.

Se encontraba en ese pequeño restaurante desde que había dejado a Claire con Jill. Barry lo contacto para saber que iba a hacer, y proponerle tomar un café y desayunar con Carlos, para después hacer algo con las chicas, si es que Jill se encontraba en condiciones. El viejo Barry llevaba afuera diez minutos, por una llamada de sus hijas.

-Aguarda, ¿Jill?

-Parece que sigues dormido.

-No, solo me pareció escuchar mal.- dijo Leon, pero la realidad era que si estaba un poco dormido, sobre todo por la incómoda posición en la que durmió la noche pasada.

-Sí, hombre, siempre me sentí cautivado por ella. Pero Redfield se me adelanto.- respondió con un deje de tristeza.- No me mal interpretes, yo apreciaba a Chris, y me afecta su partida.

-Entonces, me imagino que respetaras a Jill, no intentando nada… al menos hasta que se recupere, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, pero créeme, ya tengo con la amenaza de Barry.

-Al menos ahora la tomaras más en serio, chico. Porque si no, ya te las veras con nosotros dos.- dijo Barry entrando y sorprendiendo a los dos.

Carlos rió con dificultad, mientras los otros dos soltaban una risotada, más por la cara del latino, que por sus amenazas banales.

* * *

><p>Claire llevó a Jill al hospital, en el coche de esta, y muy a pesar de la rubia, ya que no creía que con tan poco tiempo de gestación fuera necesario. Pero su amiga era testaruda, y la llevó con el doctor Johnson, quien inmediatamente las hizo pasar a su oficina, aquella donde encontró a Wesker la primera vez.<p>

-Señorita Redfield, es un placer tenerla aquí.-dijo el doctor, besándole la mano galantemente.- Señorita Valentine, ¿Cómo se encuentra? Por favor, siéntense.

-Bien, doctor, ya… estoy mejor.- respondió la rubia sentándose.

-Sí, sí, pero no venimos a eso ¿verdad, Jill?

-¿A qué debo su visita entonces, señoritas?

-Bueno, veras, Tom… yo, estoy…

-Está embarazada.- dijo Claire tomando la iniciativa.

La cara del doctor era de total asombro, y no pudo evitar pensar en Albert, eso definitivamente lo tenía que saber, pero estaba seguro que un bebe no lo iba a detener. Cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza, difícilmente salía. Y Jill Valentine llevaba mucho tiempo rondando los pensamientos de su amigo.

-¿En serio? Felicidades, señorita Valentine.- dijo saliendo de su asombro.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad no se desde cuándo, y Claire es muy testaruda, así que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Ya veo. Quieres un ultrasonido.

Sin esperar a que Jill contestara, el doctor salió del consultorio y la pelirroja salió detrás de el, con la ojigris pegada a sus talones.

-Bien, pasen, por favor.- el doctor les indico una pequeña habitación donde le practicarían el ultrasonido a Jill.- Recuéstese, señorita Valentine.

-Dejemos los formalismos, Tom.

-Está bien, lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- Claire, hay una silla a tu lado, puedes tomarla si quieres, o quedarte de pie, como gustes.

-Gracias, así estoy bien.

Le indico a Jill que se subiera la blusa, lo necesario para dejar al descubierto su abdomen. Hecho esto, tomo el gel y se lo puso. Empezó la ecografía.

-Parece que va para un mes, apenas y se ve. Estamos casi en noviembre… entonces podemos suponer que tu hijo nacerá por junio o julio.

Jill se sentía feliz. Después de todo lo que había pasado, eso era un regalo. Un regalo que cuidaría, amaría y moriría o mataría por él, trataría de darle lo mejor, y ya que fuera tiempo, decirle la verdad sobre su padre. Eso sin duda sería una de las cosas más difíciles que haría, pero ese bebe se lo merecía, merecía saber que su papá fue un héroe, que sacrifico mucho por la paz de la que ahora gozaban y que seguramente estaría orgulloso de él, o ella.

Terminando la ecografía se dirigieron a la oficina de Thomas, para saber qué era lo que debía hacer. Algunas dietas que debía de seguir, el cambio de sus hábitos, y por supuesto, el consumo de ácido fólico.

-Confío en que Claire te cuidara, y hará que siguas estas instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Cuenta con eso, Tom.

-Muchas gracias, en serio. Nos veremos el próximo mes.

-Claro que si Jill, aquí estaremos.

Jill se despidió y salió para esperar a Claire. Tuvo una corazonada y decidió seguirla, porque algo le decía que la pelirroja necesitaba un momento a solas con el doctor.

-Bueno Claire, espero que podamos tomar ese café que tenemos pendiente.

-Si, por supuesto, ¿a qué hora es tu almuerzo?

-En diez minutos.- dijo volteando a ver el reloj.

-Entonces, llevaré a Jill a su casa, y nos vemos en Central Park. ¿Ok?

-Hecho, señorita.- dijo el doctor en tono divertido.

Salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y eso le indico a Jill que su corazonada había tenido razón, pero no pregunto nada, por respeto a la privacidad de su amiga.

-Te llevare a casa Jill.

-Vamos Claire, estoy embarazada, no invalida. Puedo irme sola.

-¿Segura?

-Claire… vete ya.- dijo la rubia impaciente.- Y gracias por todo.

Se despidieron con un gran abrazo y cada una se dirigió a su respectivo destino.

* * *

><p>Al salir Claire de su oficina, Thomas corrió a llamarle a Wesker, eso no se podía decir por teléfono, pero haría lo posible por captar su atención, pues si no tenía una buena razón, o su curiosidad no era lo suficiente, estaba seguro que se negaría a hablar con él.<p>

-_¿Si?_

-Albert, gracias a Dios que contestaste.

_-¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas agitado._

-Tengo que contarte algo, algo increíblemente grande.- dijo midiendo sus palabras, no quería soltar todo por teléfono.

_-Si tiene que ver con mi recuperación estoy dispuesto a oírlo, si no, olvídalo_.- dicho esto, al doctor se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Sí, tiene que ver con eso y… con tu Jill.- soltó enfatizando en el "tu"

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jill en esto? _– Tom sonrió, pues sabía que ya tenía toda la atención del rubio.

-Tenemos que vernos, no es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono.

_-Dime la hora y el lugar._

-Saldré con Claire en cinco minutos y…

_-Así que ya la convenciste…_

-No, no me interrumpas, si quieres te cuento eso después, nos vemos en una hora y media.- al otro lado de la línea, Wesker se pudo dar cuenta que se apresuro a terminar la conversación, y que seguramente se había sonrojado.

-Rayos, espero que no haya trafico.- se dijo a si mismo Johnson, recriminándose por no hacer la llamada de camino al estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Wesker no salía a menudo de su casa, la cual apenas hacía unos meses había conseguido en la Gran Manzana. Había dos simples razones porque había escogido esa ciudad: Thomas residía ahí, y a Sherry le encanto la zona, el ambiente y todo con respecto a su nueva morada. Pero había conseguido un extra, pues encontró a quien menos se imaginaba. Y en parte, se lo debía a esa rubia impertinente y necia, pero que lo hacía sentirse bien, y no dejaba que sus errores lo consumieran.<p>

_**Flashback**_

Llevaban dos días buscando alguna casa en New York, y hacía más o menos un mes que Sherry vivía con él, extrañamente, se sentía mejor que cuando la cito. Y ya había conseguido los datos de su viejo conocido Thomas Johnson. A veces tenía recaídas, pero había aprendido a controlarse, lo hacía por él y por no lastimar a Sherry.

Habían visto, hasta la fecha, no menos de diez casas, hasta que llegaron a una especialmente bonita. Era grande, cuatro habitaciones, un estudio, un cuarto de tele y de juegos, la cocina era grande, tenía una terraza, que daba vista a un patio trasero grande. En frente, el garaje tenía espacio para dos autos y un bonito jardín.

**-**_Albert, esta casa es preciosa.-_ dijo Sherry emocionada.

-_¿Te parece? _

-_Absolutamente. Promete que de aquí no nos moveremos.-_ dijo poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir.

-_Muy bien, nos quedaremos aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti._- respondió, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la rubia.

_-Oye, estas muy sentimental últimamente ¿no?- _inquirió separándose de él.

_-He cambiado, Sherry, ¿Qué esperabas? Creo que todo es por tu culpa._

_-No me eches toda la culpa, date algo de crédito… 95% yo y 5% tu._

_-Ah, sí, que graciosa.-_Sherry empezó a reír.- _¿quieres reírte en serio?-_ sin esperar respuesta empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Sherry

Y así empezaron una guerra de cosquillas, aunque Sherry no pudo hacerle muchas a Albert, y tuvieron que terminar cuando el agente de bienes raíces llego de nuevo a preguntar si querían la casa, o si querían ver algunas otras. Wesker rápidamente expreso su deseo de adquirir la casa lo más pronto posible, y así se firmaron los contratos correspondientes.

Compraron todo lo necesario para iniciar una nueva vida. Muebles, todo la línea blanca que se necesitaba, pintaron la fachada de la casa de un color azul cielo, y decidieron dejar el resto para después, cuando él estuviera mejor.

_**Flashback End**_

-Albert… Albert… Wesker.

-¿Que?

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Sherry.

-Oh, en nada especial, Sherry.

La rubia tomo asiento a lado de Albert y se quedo ahí, viéndolo por un rato, queriendo preguntar un montón de cosas. Pero aún no era el momento, porque sabía que él se lo diría cuando lo fuera.

-Por cierto, saldré en un rato.- dijo Wesker rompiendo el hielo.- Iré a ver a Thomas, ¿quieres venir?

-SI, claro, pero los dejaré hablar a solas. Solo quiero despejarme un poco.

-¿Es por el trabajo?

Sherry tenía trabajo en el hospital Presbyterian, cerca de Manhattan. Después de su entrevista no tardaron en llamarla para hacerle saber que había sido contratada, y fue una total coincidencia, pues aunque Wesker no comprara una casa ahí ella se tendría que mudar, pues desde un principio supo que allí era donde trabajaría en caso de ser aceptada.

-Sí, parece que necesitaremos, al menos, un doctor más.- a la rubia se le vino una grandiosa idea a la cabeza.- Oye, ¡le podrías comentar a Thomas! El es un gran doctor, lo aceptaran de inmediato.- dijo emocionada.

-Es una buena idea, se lo hare saber en cuanto lo vea.

-Cuando vayamos a irnos me despiertas. Iré a tomar una siesta, que bien merecida me la tengo.

-Que modesta, señorita Birkin.

-Aprendí del mejor.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Wesker sonrío. _Sherry, Sherry, no dejas de sorprenderme._ Y decidió hacer lo mismo que ella, le quedaba no menos de una hora para su encuentro en Central Park con Thomas y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

><p>Tom llegó a su encuentro con Claire con diez minutos de retraso. Ella estaba sentada en una banca observando los arboles, los animales y sobre todo a los niños que corrían y jugaban cerca de ella. No creía que pudiera esperar otros ocho meses para conocer a su sobrino, simplemente desde que asimilo la noticia había empezado a quererlo y a imaginarse a si misma jugando en ese mismo parque con el… o con ella, si ¿Por qué no? También podría ser una niña.<p>

-Me pregunto si yo sería una buena madre.- dijo en voz alta.

-Seguramente sí.

Claire dio un saltito en su asiento por el comentario del doctor, quien llevaba ahí algunos minutos, viendo como la pelirroja meditaba, y cuando se le escapo esa pregunta no pudo evitar responderle.

-Thomas, que susto me has dado.

-Siento la tardanza.

-Oh, no, está bien. Seguro fue alguna emergencia en el hospital.

_-Si ahora así le dicen a parecer una señora chismosa, pues sí. _Si, y bueno, había trafico también.

-Parece que ha sido un día de locos. Y a penas son la 1:30 de la tarde.

-Bueno, ¿quieres caminar?

-Por supuesto.

Caminaron un buen rato platicando acerca de cualquier banalidad. Claire le contó sobre su paso por TerraSave y lo acontecido en Hardvarville, también lo que pasó en Raccoon City y la desaparición de Sherry Birkin después de dejarla con Leon y en Rockfort Island, con la muerte de Steve. Para Thomas no pasó desapercibido el que en sus historias, siempre figuraba un nombre: Leon S. Kennedy. Y sintió más curiosidad hacía ese hombre, pero ya se lo preguntaría después.

-Y tú, ¿dime que has hecho?- pregunto después de relatar su gran historia, con todo y efectos especiales.

-Oh, créeme Claire, mi historia ni siquiera se acerca a la tuya, no es tan emocionante.

-Bueno, en ese momento no lo era, pero con el tiempo aprendí a ver las cosas buenas de eso, y me enseño mucho, en verdad.

-A lo que me refiero es que se trata de heroísmo, Claire, y la mía no es exactamente así.

-Vamos, cuéntame, confía en mí, no puede ser tan horrible.

Al contrario de lo que muchos se pudieran imaginar, la vida del doctor no siempre había sido fácil. Sus padres lo trajeron al mundo siendo muy jóvenes, y al principio tenían pensado darlo en adopción. Su padre, Adam, fue obligado a dejar a su mamá por órdenes de su abuelo, quien no quería que arruinara su vida. Su mamá, de nombre Grace, trabajaba en una cafetería y tenía pensado dejar la ciudad para probar suerte en otra, pero el auto en el que iba se accidento y tuvo que regresar al hospital, pues tenía ya ocho meses y medio, y Tom estaba a punto de nacer. Al enterarse de esto, su papá se dirigió al hospital, pasando por alto las amenazas de su abuelo, y cuando lo tuvieron en sus brazos decidieron quedárselo.

Con el paso de los meses sus padres trabajaban cada vez más duro, pues su abuelo paterno le había quitado todo el apoyo a Adam y sus abuelos maternos ya habían muerto. Afortunadamente, años después, cuando su abuelo murió, recapacito y le dejo todo a su único hijo, con eso pudieron salir de la situación difícil en la que vivían y con el paso de los años aprendieron a invertir bien ese dinero.

A los 16 Thomas perdió a sus padres, quienes fueron asesinados por razones que nunca supo, aunque tenía la herencia que le habían dejado, descuido la escuela y se dedico solamente a andar de fiesta en fiesta, lo que lo llevó a una adicción a las drogas. Aún así, termino sus estudios y decidió darse un año sabático, en el que su adicción se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que, tras una sobredosis, una señora lo llevo a rehabilitación, y quien sabe cómo, logro salir de ese hoyo.

Tras arduos estudios, entro a la facultad de medicina ya que se propuso ser doctor para reformarse con la sociedad, por así decirlo, y quería ayudar a personas que tuvieran los problemas que él, pero nunca se concentro de lleno en eso. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa era en verdad su vocación, y que era muy bueno en eso. Se podría decir, que tenía un talento natural. Y tiempo después empezó a trabajar.

-Eso es todo.

Claire escucho todo sin siquiera atreverse a interrumpir, pues veía que si lo hacía, tal vez a él le costara un poco volver a empezar. No podía creer que aquel hombre que era tan amable y dulce con ella, hubiera sufrido como le acababa de relatar.

-Nunca creí que tuvieras una historia así.

-Las apariencias engañan, Claire. Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-Lamento si te hice sentir mal cuando recordaste todo eso, yo insistí en saber tu historia.- dijo la pelirroja visiblemente apenada.

-No, no te preocupes, está superado.

Los dos se dedicaron una gran sonrisa sin romper el contacto visual, pero ese momento no duro mucho, pues el celular de Claire empezó a sonar.

-Es un mensaje de Jill.- dijo después de leerlo.- Tengo que irme, espero volver a salir contigo.

-Claro que si, cuando tú quieras.

-Adiós, Tom.- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y alejándose.

-Adiós, Claire.- susurro al viento.

* * *

><p>(<em>NA: Está es la parte en donde Fer me saco de apuros, GRACIAS :D)_

Después de haber desayunado con Barry y Carlos, Leon decidió pasear un rato, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, principalmente, en cierta pelirroja.

La pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, otra vez, era: ¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse así por ella? Eran amigos desde lo acontecido en Raccoon City. Se mantenían en contacto, salían a tomar un café, una copa, al cine, por alguna razón se dejaron de ver cuando Chris derroto a Wesker, y retomaron el contacto a penas, cuando Claire le informo que su hermano había muerto.

Posiblemente, verla así, tan triste y frágil, hizo que algo en Leon hiciera _click, _que su lado protector saliera a verdad que siempre pensaba en ella, pero no quiso darle un nombre a sus sentimientos. Sí, la quería, tal vez siempre lo había hecho.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato, y se sentó en una banca cercana.

Paseaba su mirada por todos lados, hasta que le pareció ver a alguien conocido, poseedora de una cabellera rubia. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Ashley Graham, pero lo descartó de inmediato, primeramente, porque Ashley estaba en Washington, y aquella niña era, al menos, cinco años más joven que la hija del presidente. Y de pronto, pensó en otra persona, en alguien en la que no había pensado en mucho tiempo, en Sherry Birkin. No podía asegurar que era ella, después de todo, no sabía ni siquiera que le había pasado después de entregarla al gobierno.

Cuando se había decidido a seguir a esa muchacha, un par de manos taparon sus ojos, y al voltearse vio a una sonriente Claire.

-¿Te asuste?- dijo ella sonriente.

Leon trató de encontrar con la mirada a esa rubia antes de contestarle a Claire, pero no pudo encontrarla. _Tal vez, solo me lo imagine._

-No, solo estaba… pensando.

-¿Y a quien buscas?

-Yo...- Leon decidió contestarle a Claire, pero tapando un poco la respuesta.- ¿Has sabido algo de Sherry?

Notablemente, la pregunta tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja.- ¿Sherry Birkin? No, para nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu sí?- Leon noto un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Claire, él sabía que la ojiazul había sufrido mucho cuando tuvo que dejarlos, y que se culpaba constantemente de la desaparición de la niña.

-No, solo me acorde de ella, es todo.- dijo el lamentando destruir ese brillo en los ojos de Claire.- Y tú, ¿Dónde estabas?

Claire agradeció el cambio de tema, ya que hablar de Sherry no la ponía muy feliz.- Oh, bueno, salí con Tom.

Ella y Leon habían comenzado a caminar por Central Park, pero al mencionar al doctor, el castaño se paró en seco y Claire volteó a verlo, en su mirada había algo que no podía asegurar qué era tal vez ¿enojo, celos, ira? No estaba muy segura.

-¿Con ese imbécil? – dijo Leon casi escupiendo la última palabra.

-¿Imbécil? Discúlpame, Leon, pero él no es ningún imbécil.- reprocho ella.- Ni siquiera te has dignado a conocerlo, y ya lo estas insultando.

-No necesito conocerlo, tengo buen ojo para juzgar en a las personas.

-Pues si mal no lo recuerdo, dijiste que esa Ada Wong era buena persona y mira, resultó ser una impostora que sólo nos utilizó a ambos.

-Dios Claire ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Ada en todo esto? – el ojiazul estaba perdiendo cada vez más la calma.

-Tú te estás metiendo con Thomas cuando ni siquiera sabes nada acerca de él, ni quién es ¡ni nada! – grito Claire recordando la historia del doctor.

A Leon no le gustaba ni un poquito que Claire defendiera al tal Tom de esa manera.-Tal vez, pero si hay algo que si sé, es que quiere algo más contigo.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? – dijo no importándole en lo más mínimo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Leon. ¿A caso ella no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía? Se lo había dejado muy claro, ¿no?

-¿Eres una hipócrita?- dijo en un susurro, para esto, mucha gente había volteado a verlos.

-¿Qué? Repítelo – la pelirroja le mandó una mirada penetrante pero Leon no se inmutó.

-Olvídalo, sabes que mejor nos vemos cuando te tranquilices un poco.

-No, el que debería tranquilizarse eres tú.

-Te gusta, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes? – Leon se acercó escasos centímetros - ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes de que siguiera ilusionándome como un idiota?

-No, Leon…yo…

-Solo me hiciste creer que podíamos llegar a algo más, sólo quieres jugar conmigo, solo eso.

-No es lo que piensas, en primera no soy esa clase de mujer y basta, ahora no tengo cabeza para eso… no saques conclusiones precipitadas, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene.- dijo la pelirroja menos calmada de lo que aparentaba.- Ahora, por favor, llévame con Jill. No tengo como irme, y no traigo mi cartera.

-¿Acabas de ver a Thomas no? Debiste pedirle que te llevara.

Claire rodó los ojos – Pues sí tienes razón, entonces adiós.

-No espera Claire, está bien te llevaré – dijo refunfuñando – Aunque me debes una explicación.- dijo él mientras se dirigían a su camioneta.

-Sí, hablaremos luego.- susurro Claire siguiéndolo, sintiéndose pésimo por cómo había reaccionado.

* * *

><p>Sherry se había distraído un momento viendo el lindo paisaje que estaba frente a ella, pero el <em>lindo <em>de Wesker ni siquiera le dijo nada y solo se siguió, dejando a la rubia algo desorientada, pues no sabía en qué punto se encontrarían Albert y Tom, no era que ella se fuera a quedar, solo deseaba decirle personalmente al doctor la propuesta de trabajar en el Presbyterian y después ir a caminar o solo sentarse. Pero como el rubio se había quedado dormido, iban algo tarde, y si había algo que a el no le gustaba, era la impuntualidad.

Cuando por fin había visto Wesker, también pudo ver a dos personas discutiendo, algo le decía que los conocía, pero lo ignoro y siguió de frente, hacía los dos hombres.

-Gracias por esperarme, Wesker.- dijo evidentemente molesta.

-No sé porque te enojas, no es un lugar en el que te puedas perder fácilmente.

-Pero no sabía dónde encontrarte, y eres tu el que se pone como loco cuando no sabes dónde estoy, así que no te quejes.- respondió ignorando a Tom.

-Dejemos esto, ¿sí? Te quiero presentar a mi amigo, Thomas Johnson.

-Un gusto.- dijo el besando caballerosamente la mano de la rubia. Era extraño estar hablando con aquella muchacha, que hacía no menos de treinta minutos, era parte de la historia de Claire.

-Un placer, Tom, Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Espero que bien.- dijo bromeando.- Si no supiera tu historia, Sherry, diría que eres hija de Albert.

-Solo nos parecemos un poco, no es para tanto, y yo soy más guapa que el.

Tom rio-Si, definitivamente, creo que también eres más educada.

-Solo un poco.- y Sherry pronto recordó el porqué estaba ahí.- Te puedo llamar Tom ¿verdad?- el solo asintió.- Pues veras, en el hospital en donde trabajo, estamos algo cortos de personal, y Albert me había platicado lo buen doctor que eres, así que hice algunas llamadas y bueno, pensé que tal vez aceptarías trabajar con nosotros.

-En el Presbyterian, ¿cierto?- ella asintió, y espero, lo que le parecieron minutos, a que el contestara.- Si, ¿Por qué no? Arreglare todo en el hospital. Gracias, Sherry.

-¡Genial!- dijo la rubia con mucho entusiasmo.- Supongo que yo aquí he terminado, los dejo solos.

Se despidió e inmediatamente cuando se perdió de vista Wesker y Johnson caminaron del lado contrario, y al encontrar una banca vacía, se sentaron tratando de guardar distancia, pues ninguno de los dos quería que los confundieran con gays, era demasiado para su orgullo y hombría.

-Para que me querías, entonces.

-Primero que nada, para darte esto.- le tendió un maletín que había ido a sacar de su auto justo cuando Claire se había ido.- Es la primera dosis del PG67A/W.

-Perfecto. Gracias.- después de un rato, Wesker se animo a preguntar.- Y… había algo acerca de Jill ¿no?

El castaño estaba esperando a que su acompañante iniciara la plática, para ver cuánto nivel de interés tenía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le iba a decir la principal razón por la que lo cito, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Principalmente, no es por ella.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste venir?- reprendió visiblemente molesto.

-Si es algo que tiene que ver con ella.

-Mierda, Tom, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, sabes que me jode que lo hagan.

-Tienes que calmarte, no es algo que te pueda decir de golpe.

-Hazlo.- demando Wesker.

-Te cite para decirte que Jill…- comenzó Tom.

-¿Está enferma?- interrumpió, algo preocupado.

-Joder, déjame terminar.

-Lo siento, ¿podemos caminar? Nunca me ha gustado quedarme tanto tiempo quieto.

El doctor solo hizo una mueca y se levanto, reprendiendo a Wesker por casi dejar el maletín ahí. Y después de mucho meditar, empezó de nuevo.

-Mira, Albert, tal vez lo que te vaya a decir te va a descolocar, porque créeme, así me pasó a mí.

-Si, tal vez, pero primero quiero saber de qué mierda estás hablando.

-Jillestaembarazada.

-¿Qué Jill que?- pregunto.

-Que Jill está embarazada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues mira, cuando una abejita ama a otra abejita, le entrega su semillita y después…

-Sé cómo se hacen los bebes, idiota.- interrumpió malhumorado. – Es de quien creo que es, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Jill es la madre del _heredero Redfield._

Ni siquiera ahora que estaba muerto, Chris Redfield dejaba de joderle la existencia. _Maldito suertudo de mierda, que buena puntería._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y hay otra cosa que les quería preguntar:<br>_

_*¿Qué quieren que sea el bebe?  
><em>

_a) Niño  
><em>

_b) Niña  
><em>

_Tengo dos nombres para los dos generos y tambien quisiera saber cuales les gustan más:  
><em>

_Niño: a) James b) Henry  
><em>

_Niña: a) Regina b) Emma  
><em>

_Y si no les gusta ninguno, pueden dejar sus opciones (:  
><em>

_Espero sus Reviews, que son los que me hacen seguir con esta historia n.n  
><em>


	6. Reencuentros

_¡HOLA! Me tardé más de lo que debería, lo sé. Y en verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, esto no estába planeado. Verán, a penas el viernes pasado regresé a la Ciudad de México, mi amado y lluvioso D.F... bueno, el caso es, que me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad a Cancún, y una semana antes de irme, el capítulo iba como por la mitad, mi inspiración estaba al tope, mi dispocición también, y como no tenía nada que hacer, solo me dedicaba a escribir. _

_De pronto me dicen que nos ibamos a ir y dije: **Bueno, total, me llevo la computadora, termino el capítulo y lo subo la próxima semana. **Qué en ese entonces era como para el 14 de julio. Yo me fuí el 7. Entonces, llega mi mami bien linda y me dice: **No vamos a llevar computadoras, no te quiero ahí todo el día. **Total, hize tooooooodo un drama pero no me dejo llevarme mi computadora. Escribía en una libretita dos o tres cosas y después ya no podía más, así que estuve más de 20 días sin escribir ni un solo párrafo.  
><em>

_Y el 27 que llegué, me dije**: Tengo que subirlo YA **pero mi maldita nube inoportuna seguía ahí, y como siempre, **Fer **me sacó de varios apuros. Así que hasta el día de hoy pude terminarlo por fin. Y como no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, quiero hacer un compromiso con ustedes y conmigo. Voy a subir el próximo capitulo a más tardar en 3 semanas, si no, es porqué en serio me dió una enfermedad letal jaja Okay, ya me excusé, ya puedo decirles un poco sobre éste capítulo y contestar sus reviews, que curiosamente, la mayoría que dejó, no tiene una cuenta en Fanfiction y son nuevas lectoras, o que es el primer review que dejan jaja Así que por eso contesto por aquí... ¡GRACIAS A TODAS! Son mi oxígeno para seguir._

_**Jaiva: **Hola, lectora... no tan nueva Cx ¡Bienvenida y te agradezco mucho que te hayas animado a dejar un review! Y bueno, si no se te ocurre nada, para mi con un: "Me gustó" y una carita feliz, me doy por bien servida, así que la próxima vez no lo dudes, que como ya dije, sus reviews son mi oxígeno :3  
>Y con lo del nombre del bebe... Gracias también por dejar tu opinión. Creo que sí buscaré algunos nombres griegos y si no me convence ninguno... Pues me echaré un volado jajaja Espero leerte en éste capítulo y en los que vienen. BESOS.<em>

_**Alex-Kuran: **¿Lectora nueva? ¡BIENVENIDA! jaja A mi tampoco me convencía mucho el "Jillbert" pero un día me entró un gusanito curioso y ahora es mi pareja alternativa favorita, y perfecta para ésta historia. Gracias por dejar review, espero verte en este capítulo también. (:  
><em>

_**CaaroNightmare: **¡Bienvenida! Gracias por leer y dejar tu review y... ¡Te gusta el Cleon! jaja Es super extraño encontrar fangirls que les guste... o bueno, tal vez no tan extraño, pero a veces prefieren más a Ada con Leon /: Y justamente en éste capítulo Claire y Leon tienen muchísimo más protagonísmo, verás que casí Jill no sale jaja Ni Wesker... Nos leemos pronto, besos._

_**Kokorocj: **Me temo que el nombre lo estoy escogiendo con forme a los reviews y también tomando en cuenta las opciónes que dejan, si me gusta el nombre, claro. Y nunca consideré ponerle como su papá, así que no podrá ser, lo siento. Espero compensarlo haciendo una buena historia al final. Gracias por el review.  
><em>

_**ZairaLeeWay: **Gracias por dejar tu opinión, ten por seguro que será tomada en cuenta. Espero leerte en este capítulo también n.n  
><em>

_**Val: **¡Hola, Val! Gracias por dejar Review de nuevo... Uy, una canción que me gusta mucho se llama así, Jane Doe jaja así que lo consideraré Cx ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Te leo en éste, eso espero ;)  
><em>

_Y a **Fer **pues no le contestó por aquí porqué hablo con ella todos los días y me da flojera jajaja nocierto Cx Bueno, total ahora que lo veo no tengo mucho que explicar de este capitulo, el titulo lo dice todo jaja Así que: LET'S READ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo V<br>**Reencuentros._

Sin importarle lo que la gente pensara de ella, Sherry decidió recostarse en una de las muchas bancas que tenía ese hermoso parque. Prácticamente, eso era lo que necesitaba, aire freso. No se podía decir que era el más fresco que podía conseguir, pero algo era algo.

Ahora que había convencido a Tom a trabajar en el Presbyterian, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. El trabajo últimamente estaba de locos. Cada día entraban, si tenía suerte, quince personas a su área de urgencias, en donde tenía que trabajar por qué aún no la ascendían.

Teniendo solo 22 la gente tendía a subestimarla demasiado. No era el caso del decano del hospital, pero sí de sus demás compañeros, por eso tenía que estar en urgencias, donde tenía que cubrir turnos dobles, para que vieran de lo que ella era capaz, pues así lo solicitó, en parte porque era un área que le gustaba, pero no atendía casos extremos, nada que ella no pudiera controlar.

Lo único interesante que había sucedido, fue un accidente automovilístico, y solo atendió lo que era sumamente grave, de vida o muerte. Después los llevaron a otro departamento.

En menos de un mes, la ascenderían a algún equipo de diagnostico medico, y ahí era donde las cosas interesantes pasaban. Era lo que le daba consuelo.

Por fin podría demostrar de lo que era capaz, de toda su inteligencia y astucia. Pero ayudando a la gente, que eso era lo importante.

Minutos después, Wesker estaba a su lado, y con una leve sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, le indico que era tiempo de irse.

* * *

><p>El camino, tanto para Claire como para Leon, se estaba volviendo muy pesado. Normalmente, de Central Park a la casa de Jill, se hacían menos de veinticinco minutos, pero para ellos parecía que llevaban más de una hora en la camioneta.<p>

De pronto, el celular de Leon comenzó a sonar, y se sorprendió que fuera Jill la que mandaba el mensaje, diciendo que iba a haber una pequeña reunión en su casa, y que le encantaría verlo ahí.

_Coincidencia.-_ pensó el castaño.

La pelirroja ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar de quien era o que decía el mensaje, pues aun se sentía molesta con él, aunque, en parte, también se sentía molesta con ella.

No le gustó para nada como Leon la trató, en frente de tantas personas y reclamando algo que no venía al caso. Por qué ella no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿verdad? Solo se vio con un conocido, ya que no se podría decir que era su amigo, apenas y sabía su historia, y para ser sinceros, le agradaba.

Era un hombre apuesto, educado, con un pasado del que no se sentía orgulloso pero que logro superar, honesto, bueno con las personas, y según su buen juicio, confiable.

Y las palabras de Leon cruzaron en su mente por primera vez: _Te gusta, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de que siguiera ilusionándome como un idiota? Solo me hiciste creer que podíamos llegar a algo más, sólo quieres jugar conmigo, solo eso._

La cuestión era: ¿Cómo hacerle ver a Leon que no quería nada con Thomas y que a él era el único al que en verdad quería? Esa era la verdad. Desde que dejaron de tener contacto, ella no dejaba de pensar en el castaño, no se animaba a buscarlo por qué no quería ser inoportuna, pero después de lo que pasó con su hermano, no tuvo otra opción, necesitaba su apoyo.

Lo que le daba ánimo para intentarlo, era saber que él sentía lo mismo, lamentó en lo más profundo de su ser haber reaccionado como lo hizo en el parque, solo tenía que decirle que estaba equivocado, que Tom era solo un "amigo" , y tal vez habría evitado todo ese drama.

Tenía que hablar con Jill sobre eso. Definitivamente, después de la pequeña reunión, que ya sospechaba de qué se trataba, lo haría.

La rubia y ella se conocieron después de que su hermano la rescatara de las garras de Wesker, Claire había escuchado hablar muchas veces de Jill, y viceversa, pero no se conocían en persona.

Cuestiones del destino, pues bien se pudieron cruzar en Raccoon City, así como le pasó con Leon. Pero no fue así. Y después, Claire se mantenía ocupada encontrando alguna manera de ayudar a derrocar a Umbrella y prevenir más catástrofes, pero de una manera en la que no corriera riesgo, por orden de Chris, y tenía todo su tiempo ocupado, solo escuchaba a Chris decir: "Iré a una misión con Jill." "Jill y yo tenemos una pista sobre el paradero de Wesker." "Claire, Jill desapareció." "¡Encontré a Jill, Claire! El bastardo de Wesker la tenía secuestrada." E infinidad de cosas más. Hasta que por fin la conoció. Dos días después de África, como la novia oficial de su hermano.

Comenzaron a tratarse e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que eran compatibles, y que podían llegar a ser las mejores amigas sobre la faz de la tierra. Y así, poco a poco, fueron ganando la confianza mutua.

Como lo dedujeron, en menos de cinco meses se habían convertido en casi hermanas. Desahogarse de sus penas, y contar las pesadillas que vivieron, fue un determinante en su amistad.

Leon, al igual que la pelirroja, también pensaba en muchas cosas, pero a la vez, no pensaba en nada.

No era de las personas que juzgaban un libro por su portada, siempre se empeñaba en conocer a las personas para tener un juicio objetivo sobre ellas, lo hacía porque una vez había confiado en alguien a quien no conocía, y salió muy mal parado.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Lo que de verdad importaba era alejar a ese tal Thomas Johnson de su Claire. No permitiría que se aprovechara de ella por lo que acababa de sufrir, aunque, pensándolo bien, la pelirroja no menciono nada sobre algún cortejo de parte de él… claro que tampoco la había dejado explayarse sobre lo que en realidad pasó.

Malditos celos que lo controlaban. Simplemente no pudo soportar la idea de que su pelirroja estuviera interesada en otro hombre, al menos no cuando él le pidió una oportunidad para ser parte de su vida. Ya no había día o noche en la que no pensara en ella, o en la que no imaginara su vida juntos. Oficialmente se había vuelto un cursi de lo peor. O simplemente cada vez se enamoraba más de Claire. Y si ella no lo hacía, pondría todo su esfuerzo para que así fuera.

Ya tendría tiempo de platicar bien con ella. Tal vez tuvo que hacerlo desde que llegó a New York, pero no fue así.

Desde hacía más o menos un año, se le había concedido la transferencia a New York. La pidió por que no le gustaba en lo absoluto ser la niñera de Ashley Graham, y con una recomendación del presidente, podía conseguir trabajo en cualquier lugar. En su nuevo trabajo, se podría decir que era el equivalente a los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City. Se ganaba bien y a veces se ponía interesante, nada como escapar de una B.O.W gigante o miles de zombies, pero algo era algo.

_Raccoon City…_

Aunque habían pasado 10 años de esos horribles sucesos, nunca los podría olvidar. Había veces, en las noches, que recordaba todos esos monstros, todas esas muertes de gente inocente, a Claire luchando por su vida, a Sherry… a Ada.

Ahí salía de nuevo el tema, pero no lo ignoro una segunda vez. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionado como cuando esa mujer fingió su muerte y logro conseguir el virus G. Él arriesgó su vida por ella, confió en ella, y hasta se sintió mal por su supuesta muerte, para que años más tarde se enterara que seguía viva, y volviera a hacer lo mismo.

_Es una orgullosa altanera que sólo piensa en sí misma, y que no tiene corazón.- _recalcó.

Volteo a ver a Claire, y se dio cuenta de que, comparada con Ada, era muy diferente. Por su parte, Claire estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por aquellos a quienes ama sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, una persona que lucha por lo que es justo y que aunque ha pasado infinidad de desgracias, siempre brinda una sonrisa y lo mejor de ella.

Y Ada… bueno, como lo hizo una vez, ganaría la confianza de alguien y la usaría a su favor, importándole poco lo que llegara a pasar, al final del día, todo era para beneficio propio. No había mucho que decir con respecto a eso.

Llegaron a casa de Jill, e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que no serían los únicos invitados.

El coche que Barry había rentado para utilizar durante su estancia estaba ahí, y dedujeron que Carlos también. El tema que tratarían sería importante, indudablemente.

* * *

><p>Inmediatamente después de llegar a casa, Sherry se dio cuenta de que Wesker traía algo entre manos, o que la razón por la que había ido a ver a Thomas era algo grave y no le había agradado del todo.<p>

Primero que nada, traía ese extraño maletín con el, y en el transcurso del camino murmuraba cosas inentendibles, pero de las que logró traducir, casi todas, eran: _maldito, jodida suerte, hijo de perra, _ y algo de una puntería que no logró entender del todo.

Y lo segundo, era que sin decir ninguna palabra, subió a su habitación y se encerró por horas. Cada cierto periodo de tiempo, la rubia alcanzaba a escuchar más maldiciones y algunas cosas que se rompían. _Espero que no sea algo valioso, si no después se enojará más._

Sin tener nada que hacer, ya que después de sabía-Dios-quien-sabe-cuantos días, por fin tenía un descanso, decidió ver cualquier película que se encontrara. Apareció una que no creía haber visto nunca, _En busca de la felicidad, _y la puso.

Toda la bendita película, Sherry se la pasó llorando. No solo por qué se sintió algo identificada, no es que su mamá la hubiera abandonado… habían sido los dos. Y justo cuando creía que iba a morir… apareció esa chica pelirroja algunos años más grande que ella a rescatarla. En aquel tiempo no podía entender todo lo que paso. Pero ahora que era mayor, se daba cuenta un par de cosas.

Por parte de Claire, fue muy imprudente llevar consigo a una niña como ella. Solo era un estorbo, y ahora lo asumía como era, pero no le importo y decidió rescatarla, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida un par de veces.

Y cuando se fue en busca de su hermano, y a ella la quitaron de las manos de Leon, la despreció por mucho tiempo, a los dos, pero después, cuando maduro, les dio la razón. Aunque la ojiazul le había dicho que estaría con ella, en esos momentos el saber por su hermano era más importante que cuidar de una niña que sabía estorbaría en todo el proceso. Y Leon no tuvo otra opción que entregarla, después de todo, llevaba consigo la muestra del virus G y se le consideraba como un riesgo.

Aunque pareciera imposible, aún conservaba el chaleco que la pelirroja le regaló cuando su _querido _padre la había infectado. Como ella le dijo alguna vez _era de la suerte. _Su posesión más preciada, era esa. Muy por encima del dije que sus padres le obsequiaron, que se encontraba guardado en lo más profundo de su cajón, pues aún tenía esas horribles pesadillas.

Era extraño, pues hacía unas noches, la peor pesadilla de su vida había regresado y no tuvo otra opción que despertar a Wesker para que la dejara quedarse con él, ya que la leche tibia con miel no había funcionado para nada.

Lejos del morbo que muchos podrían tener, a Wesker no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. La veía como su hija, como la que nunca tuvo, y por esa razón Sherry tenía ese tipo de confianzas con él, además de que Albert dormía volteado hacía la ventana y Sherry del lado contrarió. Cuando él acepto, la rubia tomo un viejo oso de peluche y se metió a la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas, pues esa noche tenía demasiados truenos y relámpagos. Se volteo para que no alcanzara a ver los destellos y se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

Regresando al presente, Sherry decidió preguntarle a Wesker si sabía algo más sobre Claire o sobre Leon, pero ya sería después, cuando se calmara un poco. Aunque su intuición le decía que él sabía algo, más allá de si seguían con vida, que era lo más seguro… El sabía donde estaban.

* * *

><p>Antes de que sus invitados llegaran, Jill decidió enseñarle la carta que Chris había dejado a Barry, como ya se sabía, aunque no le llevara tantos años a Jill, era como un padre para la ella, y también para el ojiazul, siempre había estado ahí para ella, para apoyarla y no dejarla caer. Sin él no estaría viva.<p>

-Barry.- lo llamó, pues este se encontraba en la sala, con Carlos, y ella estaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa, Jilly? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que… hay algo que debo mostrarte.

-¿Qué es?

-Es sobre Chris… dejo una carta.

La cara del pelirrojo era de total asombro.- Presiento que quieres que la lea.- dijo.

-Te menciona, creo que es lo más apropiado.- explico la rubia, extendiendo el papel hacia él.

Inmediatamente después de tomar la carta, empezó a leer. Nunca pudo imaginar que Chris supiera que iba a morir, ni mucho menos que no haría nada para evitarlo, siempre se caracterizó por ser valiente y afrontar los retos, pero _ese, _en especial _ese, _simplemente lo ignoró, lo dejo pasar como si nada. Y luego se puso en su lugar, el haría lo mismo por evitarles un dolor de esa magnitud a sus hijas y a su esposa. Cuando llegó a la parte en donde se le mencionaba… una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. No era del tipo emocional, pero el deceso de Chris lo había descolocado mucho, y ahora la carta, mucho más. Sí se mantenía firme y no se dejaba romper era únicamente por Jill. Ella lo necesitaba, y no le fallaría.

Al terminar de leer, se aclaró la garganta y con un rápido movimiento, se seco las pocas lágrimas que había dejado salir. Como no decía nada, la ojigris fue la que rompió el hielo.

-¿Puedes creerlo?

-No, en realidad no.- se sinceró.- Pero lo entiendo.

-Yo también.- Barry la miró con duda.- Tuve tiempo de pensarlo, y Claire me ayudó. Me costó, pero al final entendí, que solo quería que fuéramos felices.

Barry sonrió ligeramente y se acercó para abrazar a Jill. Después de unos instantes así, el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser Claire.- dijo Jill.

Con una última sonrisa dirigida a Barry, salió de la cocina para atender el llamado de la pelirroja. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonreír hacía las dos personas que tenía en frente.

-Leon, que bueno que pudiste venir, te lo agradezco mucho.- menciono después de darle un abrazo de bienvenida al castaño.

-No te preocupes Jill, de hecho, tu mensaje me llegó cuando traía a Claire para acá.- la pelirroja aclaro la "gran" duda que tenía desde que el mensaje había llegado al celular de Leon, y se sintió, de alguna manera, más ligera.

-Que coincidencia.- la rubia tuvo el mismo pensamiento que el.- En la sala están Carlos y Barry, ya los alcanzamos.

Leon se fue hacía la sala para encontrarse con los dos hombres, y Claire se quedó en la puerta con Jill, esperando a que le dijera algo, no por nada la conocía, y además tenía un letrero en la frente que decía: _Ayúdame, no sé qué hacer._

-Tienes algo que contarme ¿no es cierto?

-Ni te imaginas, Jill, ni te imaginas.- dijo la pelirroja después de un suspiro.- Pero primero lo primero, es para anunciar lo que yo creo, ¿verdad?

La ojigris solo asintió y se fue con su amiga al encuentro con los chicos.

-Bueno, preciosa, ¿por qué no nos cuentas de una vez?- la incitó Carlos, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. No pasaban de las 2:30 de la tarde, pero para el latino, a toda hora era bienvenida una cerveza.

-Sí, bueno, es algo… impresionante.- comenzó.- cuando me entere casi me desmayo, entonces les recomiendo que se pongan cómodos, y que se preparen para lo que viene.

-Pero Jill, déjate de misterios, pareces como los presentadores de esos programas de talento.

-¿Cuáles programas de talento, Barry?- preguntó Carlos.

-Oh, tú sabes, esos en el que el conductor dice: _Y el ganador es… Esta persona puso todo su esfuerzo en este programa, y se tiene merecido en premio… Es… Vamos a comerciales, señoras y señores.- _dijo el pelirrojo imitando las voces, e inmediatamente todos soltaron una carcajada.- Así que por favor, Jilly, dinos.

Jill suspiró.- Está bien. Pero empezaré explicándoles todo, ¿sí?- todos asintieron, y así Jill relató su mañana con Claire, aprovechando para pedirle a Leon disculpas por despertarlo, a lo cual, el solo movió su mano restándole importancia, se saltó la parte del hospital, pero no la de su pequeño incidente en el parque, y ese bote de basura que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en su camino. - El caso de todo esto es… que voy a ser madre.

La cara de los tres hombres era un verdadero poema. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba algo así. Barry y Carlos habían discutido, cuando Jill les avisó de la reunión, que seguramente vendería la casa o algo así, pero nunca que fuera a tener un bebe. Y Leon... bueno, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar conclusiones.

-¿No van a decir nada, mal educados?- reprendió Claire.

Los aludidos salieron de su asombro para levantarse y felicitar a la rubia, haciendo una fila como si fueran a comprar algo.

-Felicidades, linda.- dijo Carlos con algo de pesar, si antes sentía que la tenía difícil para conquistar a Jill, ahora lo veía casi imposible, pero igual se sentía feliz por ella, y fijándose bien en sus hermosos orbes grises, se daba cuenta del brillo especial que ahora los cubrían.- Serás una buena madre.- termino, abrazándola, y Jill solo asintió contra su pecho.

-Es una maravillosa noticia Jill, muchísimas felicidades.- dijo por su parte Leon.

-Lo sé, Leon. Es… Increíble.- agradeció ella.

-Oh, Jilly, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es una noticia que a todos nos tomo por sorpresa, pero que te aseguro es muy bien recibida, y será la mejor cosa que puedas llegar a tener, y a sentir.- dijo Barry, abrazándola y revolviendo un poco su cabello, que ahora llevaba suelto.- Estoy seguro que Chris estaría muy feliz.

La rubia, al escuchar el nombre de su compañero, no atino más que a llorar. Y Barry, sabía que la acababa de joder completita.

-¿Me disculpan, chicos?- dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba, aún llorando.

Ese sería el inicio de un mes muy difícil, tanto para Jill, como para los demás.

* * *

><p>Una bella mujer caminaba por todo el hospital St. Francis, buscando a un doctor en particular. Había descubierto que ese hombre tenía el paradero del bastardo a quien estaba buscando desde hacía más de cinco meses, y no se iría de ahí hasta saber dónde encontrarlo, así tuviera que torturarlo para que le contara la verdad... recordó que no podía hacer eso. <em>Habrá otra manera.- <em>se dijo mentalmente.

Después de preguntar a varias enfermeras, por fin dio con él. Con toda la información que recopiló, se había enterado de que ese era el último día del doctor en aquel hospital, y que seguramente estaría alistando sus cosas para la mudanza, o algo por el estilo. A fin de cuentas, ¿ella que iba a saber? Toco la puerta, y escuchó un leve "_Adelante"._

-¿Doctor Johnson?- preguntó con tono sensual. Esa nunca fallaba.

-Sí, soy yo ¿en qué la puedo ayudar señorita? – respondió el, levantando la cabeza hacía ella. Sí estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró.

-Estoy buscando a una persona.

-Pues creo que no la podré ayudar, soy doctor, no policía.- dijo él con tono de mofa en su voz.

-Yo creo que sí, es un paciente suyo y amigo también.

-¿De quién está hablando?- a Tom no le daba buena espina esa mujer.

-Wesker, Albert Wesker.

_Mierda, y yo que pensé que era el único que sabía que estaba vivo, al parecer, aún tiene muchos enemigos.- _Tom se puso automáticamente a la defensiva, y demasiado nervioso para su gusto.-No lo conozco, lo siento. No puedo recordar el nombre de todos mis pacientes, y tampoco olvidaría el nombre de un amigo.

-Entonces creo que lo confundí, por cierto, qué bueno que no lo conoce, era un maldito, un completo imbécil, un autentico hijo de perra, quisiera verlo una vez más para patearlo.- la mujer estaba ocupando todo su armamento para sacarle la verdad.

Y fue entonces que Thomas Johnson perdió el control.- No lo conoce, no sabe de que está hablando.

_Caíste en mi red.-_Ada Wong sonrió con malicia.- Veo que, a final de cuentas, si lo conoce.

-No, no... Para nada, solo... me parece que no debería de hablar así de las personas si estas no están presentes.- trato de arreglarlo.

-No se preocupe, doctor, yo lo encontraré... Con, o sin su ayuda.- sentenció la asiática.- Y mi nombre es Ada, Ada Wong, y quiero que se lo diga a Wesker.- termino, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Regresaré, no se olvide de eso. Lo que Ada no sabía, era que cierta pelirroja, que entraba al hospital, pudo reconocerla perfectamente. Algo increíble pues llevaba alrededor de 10 años sin saber nada de la pelinegra.

Tom dejo escapar un bufido y se dejo caer en su silla. ¿Acaso su amigo nunca podría sepultar su pasado? Tal vez no... No con personas como esa rondándolo. Tomo su celular y estaba a punto de marcar el número del rubio... Pero se detuvo. Primero tenía que calmarse el, para al menos dar el apoyo que Albert necesitaría, y detenerlo si quería matar a alguien. Que seguramente eso querría.

Decidió salir por un café... ¿Un café? No, mejor saldría por un cigarro. Hacía muchos meses que no fumaba, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba. Y todo por su amigo. Quién diría que con su reencuentro fuera a retomar ese horrible habito que tenía.

Caminó muy deprisa hacia el área de fumadores... pero recordó que no llevaba cigarros. _Muy bien, Tom, muy inteligente de tu parte, ahora tendrás que regresar, y caminar el doble. _Se reprochó. Tan distraído estaba que no se le ocurrió, hasta después de llevar la mitad del camino recorrido, que como era la hora del almuerzo para la mayoría, seguramente habría alguien fumando, volvió a reprocharse y deshizo su camino para dirigirse de nuevo a los jardines. Para su suerte, ahí estaban más de tres doctores, y no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse al que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Hola, Fredericksen, ¿Cómo va tu mañana?- dijo cortésmente.

-Todo normal ¿Qué tal tu, Johnson?- respondió el otro doctor.

-Algo estresado.- y se apresuró a agregar.- He olvidado mis cigarros, y me preguntaba si podrías regalarme uno.

-Por supuesto, Thomas.- justo después de que tomara el cigarrillo y de haberle prestado fuego, el doctor Fredericksen se levantó por un pequeño sonidito proveniente de su bata.- Oh, discúlpame, hay una emergencia.

Thomas solo asintió y se dedicó a dar grandes y pausadas caladas.

A su mente, regresaron los acontecimientos de cuando conoció a Albert Wesker, un suceso demasiado extraño, de hecho.

_**Flashback**_

En ese entonces, Thomas se encontraba en Europa en unas pequeñas vacaciones que se quiso dar. Por fin había terminado su especialidad en la universidad y tomado ese curso de ingeniería genética que siempre le había llamado la atención. Con todo el alboroto que se armó en la facultad (hacía años, claro) al enterarse de que fue adicto a las drogas y que estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo, se había dedicado solo a su carrera profesional. Y ahora veía sus resultados, había sido aceptado en un hospital en Manhattan, y empezaría a trabajar después de terminadas sus vacaciones.

Al ser su último día en Grecia caminaba tranquilamente por la avenida principal, tratando de grabar cada detalle de sus hermosas calles, de las casas, de las personas, de todo, no le gustaría olvidarse de nada de ese maravilloso lugar. Llegó a un pequeño café y decidió pasar aunque hubiera mucha gente.

Pidió un café bien cargado para despertar, ya que no había dormido muy bien, y esa misma tarde partía hacia Holanda. Al tener su bebida en mano, se dio cuenta que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, así que trató de encontrar uno con al menos una persona… y encontró a un hombre rubio sentado en una mesa del centro, se dirigió hacia él.

Parecía que aquel hombre no la estaba pasando nada bien, tenía las dos manos agarrando fuertemente su cabeza, como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar, había tres envases vacíos de café en la mesa y lo que parecía pastillas para el dolor. Pero Thomas solo iba a sentarse ahí, no a molestarlo con sus problemas, es más, lo ignoraría por completo. Se acercó decidido.

_-Buenas tardes, señor, me preguntaba si podría sentarme aquí. Como ve, el lugar está abarrotado.- _dijo amablemente, y lo único que recibió, fue un gruñido por parte del hombre. Lo que el tomo como un: _**Haz lo que quieras**__.- Muchas gracias._

En el justo momento en que terminaba de acomodarse en su silla, el extraño levantó su cara y Thomas pensó que si sus ojos fueran cuchillos, aunque estaban cubiertos por unas gafas negras, seguramente ya hubiera muerto.

_-Nunca dije que podía sentarse.-_ dijo su acompañante fría y cansinamente.

_-Supuse que sí, ya que tampoco dijo lo contrario._- acotó el_.- Mi nombre es Thomas Johnson, por cierto._- estiró la mano, pero el hombre ni siquiera hizo amago de estrecharla.

_-Albert Wesker. Ya puede irse de mi mesa._

_-No veo su nombre escrito por aquí.- _el castaño vio como hacía una mueca para responder, pero lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera formular una palabra._-Mejor cuénteme, Wesker, ¿Qué es lo qué pasó para qué esté así?_

_-Claramente, no es de su incumbencia, Johnson._

_-Por eso mismo... Nada mejor que contarle tus penas a alguien que no te importé una mierda lo que piense de ti._

_**Bueno contar un poco no será tan malo, a fin de cuentas sí lo mato, no habrá problema**__.- _pensaba el rubio_.- Creo que no me queda de otra, ¿cierto? Va a seguir molestando hasta que se lo diga._

En el rostro del doctor, se encontraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- _Bueno pues, vayamos a otro lugar, me estoy sofocando, hay un pequeño pub cerca, yo invito. _

_**Perfecto, así puedo culpar al alcohol de tu muerte**.- se dijo Wesker y solo asintió._

Salieron del café y pronto encontraron el pequeño pub, como no querían esperar a que una mesa se librara, se sentaron en la barra y Thomas decidió empezar con la conversación de nuevo.

_-Soy todo oídos, Albert. ¿Te puedo tutear, no?_

_-Ya qué me queda._

_-Eres muy gracioso, ¿sabes?- _Wesker volteo a verlo con cara de confusión ¿gracioso? ¿En qué sentido? Ese hombre estaba loco.

-_Sí, bueno, dejemos esto. A lo que vine._

_-Okay, te escucho entonces._- y Tom puso cara de niño cuando le están explicando algo nuevo para él, tomando el whisky que hacía poco le habían entregado, y acercándole el suyo al rubio.

Así Albert decidió relatar un poco de su pasado, ya que si quería desahogarse por completo, tenía que empezar desde el principio. Le contó el Incidente de Raccoon City, siendo muy precavido, claro, usando nombres falsos, cambiando el nombre de la ciudad y diciendo que una simple medicina salió mal y que costó la vida de muchas personas, y Thomas, que tenía una curiosidad muy grande, decidió investigar más cuando saliera de ahí.

_-Pero eso no es lo que te molesta, estás solo haciendo tiempo.- _afirmó Johnson.

-_Lo que me está molestando, es que mi… asistente, hizo algo muy estúpido, y todo el tiempo está hostigándome.- _Sí, Excella podía ser demasiado inteligente, pero lo que tenía de inteligencia lo tenía también en habilidad para irritarlo con suma facilidad, y había infectado accidentalmente a un grupo de personas y animales sin tenerlas controladas… y obviamente fue todo un problema para desinfectar las instalaciones.

_-Ya veo… Lo que hay entre ustedes, se llama tensión sexual.- _Thomas empezaba a mostrar los signos de alguien que ha estado tomando mucho.

Wesker se atragantó con el sorbo de la bebida que había estado tomando unos segundos antes de que el castaño dijera eso.- _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_- dijo después de haberse recuperado.

-_¿Por qué crees que está hostigándote todo el tiempo? ¿Solo por qué sí? Me imagino que es una mujer muy inteligente, y también muy guapa, bien podría aceptar tu indiferencia y buscarse otro, pero ella te quiere a ti.- _explicó fácilmente.

-_Sí, si, tal vez. Es una mujer muy misteriosa, pero que nunca ha ocultado su… fijación, por m, pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté interesando en ella.- _Wesker miró su reloj y decidió que era tiempo de irse, no sin antes saber en dónde estaría el doctor… Para ir a matarlo, claro.- _Bien, Thomas, es tiempo de irme, no sin antes agradecerte tus atenciones, y pedirte tu dirección para buscarte pronto._- si fuera actor… definitivamente ya le habrían dado un Oscar.

-_Aquí está el hotel en el que me hospedo.- _dijo mientras sacaba un volante de su bolsa.-_ Nos veremos pronto, Albert.-_ terminó moviendo el brazo demasiado, y subiendo al taxi que estaba frente a él.

_**Ya lo creo, Johnson. Aunque no creo que sea necesario matarte, ya que no sabes demasiado… Oh, qué va, lo haré por diversión.**_- pensó el rubio.

Wesker decidió ir al día siguiente, después de todo no faltaban más que unas horas, y así podría descansar un poco y planear su cuartada. Cuando llegó al hotel preguntando por Thomas Johnson, la recepcionista le dijo que había partido hacía unas horas, ya que su estadía ahí había terminado, y cuando pregunto a donde había ido, no le supieron decir.

_**Flashback End.**_

-De la que me salvé.- dijo Tom riendo ante su recuerdo. Pero definitivamente, su _reencuentro_ había sido de lo más raro, ya que fue de la misma manera en la que se conocieron. Cinco meses atrás, se encontraba en la cafetería a lado del hospital, ya que por alguna razón no había café ahí, así que tuvo que salir.

Como era de esperarse, casi todos los doctores estaban ahí y el lugar estaba a reventar. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa de un extraño, encontrándose con un hombre rubio en la misma posición en la que había encontrado, hacía años, a otro desconocido. Siguiendo su _deja vu _preguntó lo que aquella vez, recibiendo la misma respuesta… Todo era demasiado extraño. Y cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza… Casi se desmaya. ¡ERA ÉL! Albert Wesker, en persona.

Después de salir de su asombro, Thomas volvió a pedirle a Wesker que le contara lo que le estaba pasando, y lo invitó a su oficina en el hospital. Cuándo le contó toda la verdad, esta vez sin tapujos, no evitó sentirse enojado con él y su falta de sentido común ¿infectar todo el planeta? Simplemente una locura. Además que confesó haber querido matarlo en Europa.

Pero como el dijo días atrás, el era su único amigo, el único que, de cierta manera, de verdad lo conocía.

* * *

><p>Su tiempo de reflexión y total autismo ya había sido suficiente según ella, así que decidió salir a comprar lo que faltara en la alacena de la casa, porque seguramente Albert no querría salir en unas cuantas horas… o días, y cuando por fin se decidiera, tendría mucha hambre. Tomo las llaves del coche que Wesker le había regalado hacía unos meses y se dirigió al garaje.<p>

Encendió el motor de su precioso Mustang 67' Fastback color azul, su automóvil le encantaba, era el que siempre había soñado, y para el rubio no fue muy difícil saberlo, después de todo, tenía un poster de uno pegado en la puerta de su recamara.

Después de comprar la casa, que no quedaba muy lejos ni muy cerca del hospital, Albert decidió dárselo para que no sufriera tanto en cuestiones de transporte, aunque a veces también era una mala idea, ya que salía demasiado cansada de sus guardias, y manejar a veces no era una buena opción.

Pero siempre que pasaba esa situación, bien podía dejarlo en el estacionamiento del hospital e irse a su casa con algún compañero o en un taxi, y al día siguiente regresar en el coche. Había veces en que el auto se quedaba más veces en el trabajo que en su propia casa, por eso cuando lo tenía y había algo que hacer ella se ofrecía para pasar un tiempo con él. Sonaba patético, pero le encantaba, era uno de sus pequeños placeres… excepto cuando había transito.

Dobló a la derecha, donde estaba un cruce en forma de cruz, y se encontró con el semáforo en verde, así que no se fijo que una camioneta negra se había pasado el alto que estaba a su derecha.

Y lo inevitable sucedió. Su bello Mustang fue chocado en la parte del copiloto y dió una vuelta que lo dejo viendo por donde había llegado.

Después de salir del shock inicial, Sherry se apresuró a salir del coche y revisar el daño. Se veía muy mal, totalmente abollado, solo esperaba que pudiera salvarse. Buscó al causante de ese terrible accidente y pudo ver que movía su camioneta, estacionándola para que no estorbara y poder arreglar las cosas. _Al menos no es un maldito patán._- pensaba.

Regresó al coche para sacar sus documentos, como el de propiedad, su licencia para conducir, y el número del seguro. Seguramente no sería problema para el otro conductor pagar lo que fuera necesario, después de todo, esa camioneta no era lo que se dice… accesible a todo público… o quizá sí, ella no sabía mucho de eso.

Salió del coche y cuando vio el perfil del causante de todo ese desastre… casi se desmaya.

-¡LEON!

El aludido volteó hacía todos lados tratando de identificar la voz que lo llamaba, y no fue hasta que encaró a la chica a la que acababa de chocar, que se dio cuenta que ella lo había llamado.

-¡Leon! ¡Eres tú!- volvió a decir, ahora con la voz un poco quebrada y algunas lagrimas en los ojos, habían sido muchos años sin verse, no era para menos.

-¿Sherry?

Y no pudo decir más, la muchacha se había abalanzado a abrazarlo. No era el mejor _reencuentro_ que se podían imaginar… Pero al fin había sucedido.

* * *

><p><em>Como pudieron ver <strong>Sherry, Leon y Claire <strong>tienen mucho protagonismo en este capítulo, pero creo que solo será por éste, puesto que el fic es de **Jill y Wesker **a menos que la historia lo solicite, así que sobre la marcha verémos. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir en esto conmigo, cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, idea, sugerencia o lo que sea, son bien aceptados, después de todo, como vengo diciendo: Los reviews son oxígeno para los escritores. _

_Sín más que decirles, nos vemos dentro de 3 semanas. GRACIAS._

_Atte: Dann' **(02/08/2012 12:55 a.m.)**_


	7. Somewhere

_¡Hola! Solo una cosita: **Pegenme, pero no me dejen**. No tengo cara para venir ante ustedes, la verdad. Pero sí estuvieron atentas, les avise de lo que le pasó a mi papá, y bueno, aunque se mejoró unas dos semanas después, su mal humor durante ese tiempo arruinó mi bonita inspiración. La hizo pedazos como suele hacer con mis cosas y a veces conmigo. Pero bueno, no están aquí para escuchar mis traumas de la infancia y esas cosas, ¿verdad? _

_A parte de que le pasó algo horrible a mi madre, han oído hablar de las extorciónes por teléfono, ¿no? Pues bueno, le tocó a ella, le dijeron que me tenían secuestrada y se armó todo un pancho, casi casi llegan a mi prepa con el equipo SWAT y desde entonces están encima de mi todo el tiempo, molestándome. No están para saberlo ni yo para contárselos .. pero la mayoría de mis ideas emergían de mis viajes en camión de la escuela a mi casa... y pues hasta eso me quitaron. Pero ya encontré como le haré, no se preocupen.  
><em>

_En fin, no quiero entretenerlas más con mis problemas familiares, entonces voy a responder sus lindos reviews que alimentan mi espíritu de la imaginación C: _

_**Jaiva: ¡**Gracias por el review!. Y en cuanto a tu consejo, lo aclaré al final, a menos que lo encuentre sumamente necesario, haré un capítulo como el anterior, pero mientras no, me daría mucha flojera, y seguro a ustedes también. JAJAJA' En fin, espero tu review en éste capitulo.  
><em>

_**FandResidentEvil: **¡Hey, hola! Eres muy linda, me gusta que te guste, en serio, y espero que este capítulo te siga gustando también, al igual que espero tu review. (:  
><em>

_**Antony: **¡Hola! Oye, me encantaría que me aclararas algo... ¿eres hombre o mujer? Es indiscreto, lo sé, pero necesito salir de la duda, y en cuanto a tu review... no entiendo por qué te asustó, y no entiendo como piensas que puedo revivir a Chris, sí murió... bueno, pues fue por algo, técnicamente sí fue una muerte puesto que nadie le arrebató la vida, y bueno, como han sido muchos los que me han dicho que no les gusta el **Jillbert**, creo que les regalaré un **Valenfield **para Navidad, para que no se sientan tan ignorados, lo siento pero así es la historia, bien lo dice arriba: **A. Wesker & Jill V.**, y tampoco me gustaría que tomes este comentario como un insulto, lo hago solo para aclarar los puntos y tener las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Qué te parece mi idea de regalo para Navidad?_

_**alee: **¡Hola, Ale! De verdad que me ha encantado tu review, eres de las pocas personas que ha entendido perfectamente el concepto, como tu dices, hay más **Valenfield **que pueden leer sí no les gusta el **Jillbert**, y me alegra que tu lo entiendas, aquí está la sexta entrega de esta historia, que espero que disfrutes mucho. Nos vemos en los reviews.  
><em>

_**claire redfield: **¡Gracias por el apoyo! ((:  
><em>

_**aleja: **¡Hola! Bueno, varios me han preguntado por qué maté a Chris, y creo que la respuesta correcta sería: por qué sí no, la historia no se podría desarrollar. Me basé en su muerte para darle forma... así que esa es mi respuesta. Gracias, por el review ((:_

_Y ya saben que a Fer no le contesto por qué hablo con ella todos los días :3 Y sé que no es nada, pero éste es mi regalo de Halloween para ustedes, que en México en realidad es el Día de Muertos... pero no estoy aquí para decirles que hacemos nosotros acá, sí quieren saber, solo me preguntan ((: Sooooo, LET'S READ. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>_

_Somewhere._

Llevaba semana y media en ese estado de total _depresión_, de no querer nada, de no hablar con nadie y de comer muy poco. Barry había partido dos días antes, y como no pudieron convencerla de salir de su cuarto, el pelirrojo simplemente deslizó una carta por debajo de su puerta, que por cierto no había recogido. Claire también había intentado llamarla, pero no contestaba; no tenía las ganas suficientes.

Jill Valentine veía atentamente el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía. Sus ojos estaban realmente hinchados por causa de todas las lágrimas que habían escapado por sus hermosos ojos grises, sus labios estaban resecos, la imagen simplemente era desalentadora… Parecía un inferí.

Ya no era la enérgica mujer que siempre había sido, aquella con una sed insaciable de justicia, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder abrir la puerta con un clip si se le olvidaban las llaves, ahora estaba, irónicamente, como un zombie.

A veces pensaba en dejarse morir así. Y aunque sabía que esa forma de pensar no era la correcta, no podía hacer nada, estaba hundida y se estaba ahogando poco a poco, y a diferencia de las ocasiones pasadas, Chris Redfield no estaría para salvarla.

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign. **__(Perdida en la oscuridad, esperando una señal)__**  
>Instead there is only silence. <strong>__(En lugar de eso, solo hay silencio)  
><em>_**Can´t you hear my pleas? **__(¿Puedes escuchar mis suplicas?_

Jamás se había sentido tan miserable e impotente en toda su vida, incluso estando bajo el control de Wesker se sentía mejor que como lo hacía ahora… y eso era decir mucho, al menos en ese tiempo aún tenía esperanzas de salir de ahí, de que la rescataran, o de poder poner fin al control que Wesker ejercía sobre ella. Pero en esta ocasión, la esperanza era algo relativo, algo inexistente.

_**Never stop hoping. **__(Nunca dejo de esperar)__**  
>Need to know where you are. <strong>__(Necesito saber dónde estás)__**  
>But one thing is for sure: <strong>__(Pero una cosa es segura)__**  
>You're always in my heart. <strong>__(Siempre estás en mi corazón)_

Sentía a veces que la vida ya no valía nada, que era mejor hacer uso de una pistola en sí misma, sentía que ya no podía más, solo quería escapar, escapar como una vil cobarde… Y encontrarse con Chris de nuevo. ¿Pero en dónde? Sí tan solo supiera cómo estaba el castaño, si tal solo tuviera la certeza de que estaba en un lugar mejor… Prácticamente eso era lo que la estaba matando.

Siempre le habían dicho que al morir, todo el dolor se iba, que esa persona seguía contigo, que siempre estaría cuidándote, pero, ¿cómo comprobarlo?

_**I'll found you somewhere. **__(Te encontraré en algún lugar)__**  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day. <strong>__(Seguiré intentando hasta el día en que muera)__**  
>I just need to know whatever has happened. <strong>__(Solo necesito saber lo que pasó)__**  
>The truth will free my soul. <strong>__(La verdad liberará mi alma.)_

Alguna vez escuchó a cerca de los llamados _médiums _pero, sí antes no había creído en ellos, y aunque tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de saber sobre el ojiazul, seguía sin creerlo. La única manera era… _No, demasiados pensamientos suicidas por un día.- _se reprochó mentalmente.

_**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home. **__(Perdida en la oscuridad, intento econtrar el camino a casa)__**  
><strong>__**I want to embrace you and never let you go. **__(Quiero abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir)__**  
><strong>__**I really hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul. **__(Realmente espero que estés en el cielo, así nadie lastimará tu alma)__**  
><strong>__**Living in agony cause I just do not know. **__(Vivo en la agonía porque simplemente no sé)__**  
><strong>__**Where you are. **__(Dónde estás)_

Cada que se veía al espejo recordaba la mirada de Chris, ya que él solía abrazarla por detrás, susurrarle al oído lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaba. En ese momento, silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas y entraba de nuevo en la desesperación. Rozó con mano su cuello, el lugar favorito de Chris para besarla, se sentó de nuevo en su cama y colocó las dos manos sobre su rostro sacando un gemido de frustración, tristeza y enojo, eran tantas emociones, tantos recuerdos.

_**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching. **__(Donde sea que estés, no dejaré de buscarte)_

_**Whatever it takes, I need to know. **__(Lo que sea que necesite hacer, necesito saber)_

Parecía que llevaba meses recluida en esa habitación, y cuando se daba cuenta de la realidad, de que solo llevaba una semana y media ahí, le parecía absurdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría así? Esperaba que fuera poco. No le gustaba para nada en lo que se había convertido.

_**I'll find you somewhere. **__(Te encontraré en algún lugar)__**  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day. <strong>__(Seguiré intentando hasta el día en que muera)__**  
>I just need to know whatever has happened. <strong>__(Solo necesito saber lo que pasó)__**  
>The truth will free my soul. <strong>__(La verdad liberará mi alma)_

Y teniendo en cuenta todos esos pensamientos, todos esos sentimientos, pensando en aquel hombre que amó más que a nadie, se sumió en un profundo sueño de cual no quería despertar, dejando caer varias lágrimas; mañana sería otro día, vería la realidad más clara que nunca y la afrontaría, en el fondo no se daría por vencida.

* * *

><p>Despertó. No sabía qué hora era exactamente, solo tenía claro que había dormido desde muy temprano; dormido sin sueños. Algo realmente extraño, durante la última semana siempre soñaba con Chris. A veces estaban tomando un café, y la que más se repetía, era aquella en la que estaba recostada en una cama de hospital, con el castaño a su lado y un bebé en brazos. Por un momento pensó que se soltaría a llorar… pero solo sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho. <em>Esto va a mejorar, está empezando a mejorar.- <em>repetiría ese mantra lo que fuera necesario.

Se levantó para lavarse la cara y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama para acostarse. Aunque empezaba a salir del hoyo, quitarse esa rutina iba a ser un poco complicado: despertaba a eso del medio día, no se paraba hasta pasadas unas horas y salía a buscar algo de comer, terminando de solo ingerir algo mínimo regresaba a su cuarto, se metía a la regadera y salía diez minutos después, y poniéndose algo cómodo para acostarse, miraba al techo durante lo que quedaba del día. A veces volvía a salir para buscar comida, pero durante la semana que llevaba recluida en su habitación solamente medio desayunaba. En los primeros días se dedicó a leer una y mil veces las cartas que Chris le llegó a escribir, a ver las fotos que había encontrado en su cajón, deseando que esos días regresaran, que sus días volvieran a ser soleados, y no una eterna tormenta.

Pareciera que se había olvidado de su embarazo, pues ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por comer sanamente, como el doctor le había recomendado. Y vaya que había sido muy claro en esos aspectos. No debía dejar de comer, debía descansar, aún podía hacer esfuerzos, no muchos, pero tampoco era para exagerar.

Escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta… Pero sí en una semana ni siquiera había salido de su cuarto, obviamente no iba a bajar a abrirla. Contra todo pronóstico, la puerta se abrió, poniendo a Jill a la defensiva, para que segundos después decidiera no hacer caso y solo quedarse ahí. Total ¿qué era lo que podían llevarse? Nada que a ella le doliera, no comparado con el dolor interior que sentía.

Instantes después se reprocho, claramente escuchaba a alguien subir la escalera. Cerró los ojos a la par que alguien entraba a su cuarto.

-Jill.

Abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que en realidad era ella quien estaba parada en la entrada de su dormitorio, llamándola.

-Claire.

¿Qué hacía Claire ahí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo logró entrar? Tendría que haber roto algo, y haber hecho mucho ruido, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Si no hubiera estado tan callada, seguramente no la habría escuchado.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, Jill, tengo las llaves.- dijo agitando tres llaves sostenidas por un aro de metal frente a su cara, que tenía expresión de autosuficiencia.

-Oh.- fue lo único que dijo.

Después de un largo silencio, la pelirroja se decidió a romper el hielo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó un poco más enfadada de lo que pretendía.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Jill, has estado encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes desde hace más de una semana. _Esa_ pregunta es la que está fuera de lugar.

-No estoy tan bien como tú, por lo visto.- comenzó la rubia.- No has venido, y seguramente con Leon todo va viento en popa.

-Jill, he venido todos los días, que no te des cuenta por estar en ese estado tan autista, es otra cosa.

_Touché_.- pensó Jill.

-Por sí no te fijaste.- comenzó la pelirroja otra vez.- el refrigerador siempre está lleno. Nunca te falta comida, pero tampoco es que comas muy bien que digamos, las luces siempre se quedan apagadas, la puerta cerrada. Y créeme que eso no se hace solo, además de que el abogado que se está encargando de lo de Chris tuvo que ir a mi casa por qué tu no le abrías, y no te preocupes, ya todo quedó arreglado.- tomo aire y continuó.- He querido hablar contigo sobre las buenas nuevas, pero siempre estas dormida. O al menos eso parece.

-¿Buenas nuevas?

-Encontramos a Sherry. Bueno, Leon la encontró; de hecho, chocaron, el mismo día que te recluiste aquí.

Cómo veía que Jill no terminaba de entender, prosiguió a contarle sobre su pequeño reencuentro.

_**Flashback.**_

Después de lo acontecido en casa de Jill, Claire decidió darle un poco de privacidad, al igual que los demás, y salió de su casa. Antes de que Leon le dijera algo, se alejó caminando por la calle. No sabía a dónde la dirigían sus pies, hasta que se vio frente al hospital St. Francis… decidió ver a Tom por segunda vez en el día. Iba por el extenso pasillo del hospital hacia la oficina de Johnson. Faltaban solo un par de metros para llegar cuando se detuvo súbitamente, saliendo de la oficina, estaba Ada Wong.

¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer ahí? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué salía del lugar de Thomas? Quería ir a preguntar, pero vio que la puerta se cerraba con extrema fuerza y lo dejó para después.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la entrada, quizá pudiera ir por un café a donde siempre iba con Leon, o caminar al parque donde supo que iba a ser tía, ahora era de sus parques favoritos.

Como sí lo hubiera llamado con la mente, su celular comenzó a sonar… Era Leon. La mirada de la pelirroja soltó un destello al tiempo que contestaba.

-_Leon._- dijo con un hilo de voz.- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-Claire, necesito verte.- _el ojiazul se escuchaba ansioso y emocionado.- _Tengo excelentes noticias, ¿en dónde te veo?_

_-Estoy…- _Claire dudó en decirle en donde estaba, así que mintió sobre su ubicación, no quería causar problemas cuando Leon se escuchaba tan feliz, y también reprimió su impulso de preguntarle al castaño sobre Ada Wong.-_En el café de siempre, te veo aquí.  
><em>_**Suerte que puedo llegar caminando, no queda tan lejos del hospital.- **_pensó.

_-Perfecto, estaré ahí en diez minutos.- _y colgó.

Caminó hasta la salida del hospital y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar antes que el castaño. Al llegar, volteo a todos lados para ver sí ya estaba ahí, como no lo vio, rápidamente pidió un café para disimular. Tres minutos después, observo la camioneta de Leon estacionarse frente al establecimiento. Creía ver a alguien en la parte trasera…

_-Claire…- _Leon se había bajado de la camioneta y mirado por unos segundos a Claire, al mencionar su nombre, el tono de voz adquirió el mismo que la pelirroja había utilizado momentos antes, y antes de que pudiera contestar, el joven corrió y sin razón aparente la abrazó, alzándola y dando un par de vueltas.

Claire estaba estupefacta.- _¿Qué pasa, Leon? Al teléfono te escuchabas muy emocionado… y ahora esto.- _él no la dejaba de sostener por la cintura y ella tenía las manos recargadas en su pecho.

_-No… no puedo explicarte, ¿qué tal sí te lo muestro?-_ sin previo aviso, Leon le dio la vuelta y puso delicadamente sus manos alrededor de sus ojos e hizo una seña. – _Ahora, voy a quitar mis manos y de dejaré ver, ¿está bien?_

_-Leon…- _ahora el tono de su voz era de impaciencia.

Se acercó al oído de Redfield y contó: _1…2…3._

Al destaparle los ojos, la pelirroja distinguió la silueta de una chica joven, al lograr enfocarla con muchísima más claridad se dio cuenta de que… ¡Era _ella!_

-¿¡Sherry!?- la aludida asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y Claire se cubrió con ambas manos la boca, y dio un gritito, no sabía qué hacer, quería saltar de alegría, correr diciéndole a cualquiera que escuchara que había encontrado a Sherry, besar a Leon… ¿besar a Leon? En todo caso, era un lugar público, así que solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente acunando su cabeza sobre su pecho y acariciándosela mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad surcaban sus rostros.

Leon, que se había retirado un poco para darles privacidad, se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la esquina… En _esa _mesa, donde se había enterado de la desgracia de su pelirroja, donde había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella y donde ahora, observaba tranquilamente y con una felicidad que nunca había sentido hasta ese momento, como Sherry y Claire, las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo, se encontraban.

_**Flashback End. **_

Jill no podía creerlo. Era un encuentro tan bizarro, tan improbable, pero que a fin de cuentas sucedió. Se sentía feliz por su amiga, ahora tenía algo con lo que distraerse, y por fin podría quitarse esa incertidumbre que la llenaba cada vez que pensaba o mencionaban a Sherry.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Claire.

-Gracias.- la pelirroja no sabía cómo abordar el tema por el que había decidido ir, no solo era para compartir su dicha con la ojigris, también necesitaba que se diera cuenta del peligro en el que se estaba poniendo sí no regresaba a sus hábitos normales de alimentación, sobre todo por el bebé.- Jill, yo sé que estos días han sido difíciles para ti, pero tienes que despertar, tienes que volver a ser tu.

Jill se quedó perpleja.- ¿Volver a ser yo? Claire, estoy devastada, no creo que pueda volver a ser yo durante un buen rato.

-No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por el bebé.

-Lo intento, pero créeme que no es fácil perder al amor de tu vida, después enterarte de que estás embarazada de él y saber que tu hijo nunca conocerá a su padre.- su tono se había elevado conforme avanzaba en la oración.

-¿Entonces yo no perdí nada, según tu? Perdía a mi hermano mayor, a mi mejor amigo, y sí no regresas pronto, la que no conocerá a su hijo serás tú.- se había plantado frente a Jill, desafiante, estaba dispuesta a hacerla entrar en razón como fuera. Aunque tal vez se pasó en esa última frase.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.- Entiendo que hayas perdido a tu hermano, pero es diferente a perder a la persona con la que creíste pasarías el resto de tu vida, aún tienes a Leon…

-A mí también me quitaron a una persona con la que me encariñé mucho, Jill.- sabía que se refería a Steve Burnside.- Y no quiero que me vengas con estupideces de que no pudo haber surgido algo entre nosotros mientras estábamos rodeados de muerte y destrucción… por qué pasó. _El amor puede surgir incluso en los lugares y en las personas que menos te lo esperas. _

Claire estaba muy enojada por la actitud de Jill, así que la dejó ahí, parada en medio de la habitación, mientras azotaba la puerta y se iba.

* * *

><p>Desde la visita de Claire el día anterior, y después de todo lo que había dicho, se había esforzado por salir de la rutina. Ella tenía razón, tenía que cuidarse por el bebé, ya que lo pensaba, le aterraba la idea de perder la única cosa que la unía a Chris. Se levantó temprano y llamó a Tom para pedirle una consulta, el doctor aceptó y le dio su nueva dirección. Tenía la cita para dentro de unas dos horas.<p>

Se empezó a alistar, se puso un sweater ligero color beige y botas cafés a juego, cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que tenía tiempo de sobra, así que fue a la cocina para ingerir algo mínimo, como de costumbre y se sentó a la barra mientras vagaba por sus recuerdos.

El primero, el día que regresó a los Estados Unidos… después de tanto tiempo cautiva. Había sido un viaje muy largo, pero por fin estaba ahí, Chris la acompañaba y no se separaba ni un segundo de ella, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… el siempre sobreprotector Chris. Su Chris.

Después, vagó hacia los años en los que estuvo en África… Los primeros meses fueron los que la pasó peor, pero después… digamos que se adaptó a las circunstancias. Al final, se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de Albert… y un aunque siempre sintió ese resentimiento dirigido hacia ella, también a Excella se había acostumbrado.

¿Por qué sus recuerdos oscilaban entre Chris y Wesker? El castaño había insistido en que tomara terapia para poder superar los sucesos que ocurrieron durante esos dos años cautiva. En varias de sus sesiones la hipnotizaron, y según el psicólogo, había respondido correctamente al tratamiento.

Jill vio el cambio días después, cuando las noches en las que se despertaba gritando habían terminado. El psicólogo le explicó que bloquearon correctamente los recuerdos que le ocasionaban las terribles pesadillas. Por ejemplo, uno que llegaba a recordar vagamente, consistía en que llegaba a Kijuju, con su gabardina y su máscara, esa que Wesker insistía tanto en que llevara cuando estaba fuera de las instalaciones, entro en una de las casas, y le inyectó un tipo del virus "Las Plagas" al hombre que estaba frente a ella, suplicándole que no lo hiciera, se paseaba alrededor de él, esperando… Se asombraba de lo fría que podía llegar a ser, de lo letal que la había convertido Albert. Esa era una de las pesadillas suaves, pues había otras que ni siquiera se atrevía a recordar, a abrir esa puerta cerrada con 7 candados.

Y estaban los recuerdos que ni siquiera a Chris le contó. Aquellos que la confundían y descolocaban, por qué a veces creía que eran producto de su imaginación. Después de todo, ¿quién podía creer que Wesker, Albert-narcisista-soy-mejor-que-todos-Wesker le dedicara, a ella, palabras de admiración, elogios?

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, esos recuerdos invadieron su mente.

_**Flashback**_

Caminaba por un pasillo muy largo, que conectaba con la mayoría de los laboratorios y centros de pruebas; por lo tanto, todo a su alrededor, era de cristales reforzados. Llevaba su traje de combate, como siempre que se solicitaba su presencia.

Llegó hasta el centro de pruebas número 3, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Wesker parado frente al vidrio que permitía observar las pruebas. Normalmente era Excella la que la recibía y la que le daba las órdenes, enviadas directamente por él, claro, pero esto era nuevo.

-_Jill, al fin_.-dijo él, sintiendo la presencia de la ahora rubia Jill.

-_Señor_.- había aprendido que era mejor jugar al mismo juego, así no saldría lastimada, como las primeras veces que lo contradijo, que se rebeló. Era como sí regresara ocho años en el tiempo, a aquella época en la que Albert era su capitán. Sintió a Wesker raro, más raro de lo normal.

-_¿Quieres ver lo que ayudaste a crear?_- preguntó.

No. Oh, no. El virus era un hecho. Lo temía desde hacía semanas, desde que había escuchado, casi por accidente, la conversación de los científicos que le tomaban las muestras de sangre.

-_N-no_.- dijo, titubeando al principio, pero firme al final.

Y fue entonces cuando Albert se volteó. No llevaba las gafas, vio por solo unos segundos, directamente a esos ojos anaranjados, y después apartó la vista sobrepasada por... algo extraño, algo que no podía decir que era en realidad.

-_Ven_.- le tendió una mano, y Jill la tomó, después de unos segundos de dudar y aunque los dos llevaran las manos cubiertas, sintió una especie de electricidad recorrer desde el punto en el que sus dedos se habían tocado, hasta su espina dorsal. No sabía sí había sido mutuo.

La llevó hasta la orilla del gran ventanal, sin soltarla de la mano, y la colocó a un lado de él. Abajo había criaturas extrañas, parecía que estuvieran envueltas en gusanos, negros y aceitosos gusanos. No lo soportó y bajó la mirada. Era una atrocidad, y todo gracias a ella.

-_No tienes por qué avergonzarte Jill_.- seguía con la mirada baja, Albert tomó con toda la delicadeza posible la barbilla de Jill con su mano aguantada, e hizo que levantara la mirada.- _Corazón, gracias a ti, a tu perfecta estructura genética, lograremos un mundo perfecto._

"_Lograremos" _¿A qué infiernos se refería con eso? ¿Quería que ella fuera su… reina o algo parecido? No pudo evitar una mirada de incredulidad, y con mucho cuidado, se separó del rubio, su contacto la distraía… podría decir que si seguía cerca, haría lo que le pidiera sin chistar.

Cambió de tema rápidamente, no podía seguir pensando en eso.- _¿Dónde está Excella?_-tal vez se estaba pasando con las confianzas, pero no veía peligro alguno.

-_Le pedí que no nos interrumpiera, quería hacer esto personalmente… quería verte.- _¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Acaso entró en un mundo paralelo mientras dormía?

-_No… no entiendo para qué.-_necesitaba salir de la duda, y eligió sus palabras con cuidado, ya no sabía cómo tratar con él ni como interpretaría sus intenciones, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban a solas, la última vez había sido en Raccoon City_, _y ya no era el mismo hombre al que había respetado por ser su superior, ahora el respeto se había convertido en miedo.

Wesker titubeó antes de contestar, y Jill lo notó, ¿qué pasaría si le dijera la verdad? No había nadie ahí, así que lo hizo, le reveló lo que nunca pensó que pudiera revelarle: _Por qué te extrañaba. _

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás… _**¿Qué?**__- ¿A qué demonios estás jugando Wesker? Crees que por qué me dirijas palabras bonitas voy a caer, ¿cierto? Pues te equivocas…- _¿en serio lo hacía? No estaba del todo segura.-_ No quiero… no puedo escuchar otra vez mentiras de tu parte, ya no.- _su voz se quebró al final. Y Albert sabía que se refería a la traición cometida en la mansión... O a todas las demás veces.

-_Jill...- _volvió a acercarse a ella, mientras una lágrima caía sobre su perfecta piel, tal vez nunca lo admitiera, pero era una de las cosas de ella que a Wesker le encantaba.- _Solo escúchame, no espero que me creas, pero hazlo… No me arrepiento de lo que pasó esa noche, pero me arrepiento de haberte traicionado a ti, de haberte usado y herido, de haber abusado de tu confianza y de que terminaras odiándome después, sí pudiera revertir eso… lo haría.- _ y sin pensarlo, se acercó y la estrechó contra su pecho, para después besar su frente con todo el… ¿amor?, que podía.

Jill mantenía los brazos rígidos, pegados a su propio cuerpo, sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿era verdad todo aquello? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento sentía que nada más importaba, que podía quedarse sobre aquellos brazos protectores por toda la eternidad, aunque fuera una mentira.

_**Flashback End.**_

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, se había dejado llevar, como hacía mucho no se permitía. No era saludable para ella recordar esos días, tanto por lo que implicaban físicamente, como por lo que implicaban emocionalmente. Fueron épocas en las que tuvo mucha inestabilidad, y por extraño que pareciera, la mayoría de las veces en las que se daba por vencida, Wesker fue su soporte.

Excella nunca lo supo. Escuchó varias veces que la italiana exigía una explicación por el cambio en el trato dirigido a ella, por la habitación que se le había asignado, pues antes se alojaba en una sucia celda. Pero siempre que salía el tema, Albert se encargaba de callarla. Tal vez el trato del rubio hacia Excella no era el mejor, pero era necesario.

Daba gracias porque nunca llegó a pensar lo que pasaba tras la puerta de la habitación de Jill, las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo dentro de esas cuatro paredes, ni de lo cercana que se llegó a sentir a Wesker después. Y apostaba todo a que él también llegó a cambiar, al menos con ella.

Entre las cosas que cambiaron, se encontraban lo posesivo que se volvió con todo lo que respectaba a su persona, ya no dejaba que nadie le tomara las muestras de sangre, excepto él, y la última misión que cumplió fue persuadir a Ricardo de inyectarse Uroboros, nada peligroso.

_¡¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?! Pasó hace meses, siento que estoy traicionando la memoria de Chris. _Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida, había pasado mucho tiempo sumida en su subconsciente y se hacía tarde para su cita con Tom.

Llegó al hospital más rápido de lo que pensó. En unos minutos estaba frente a la sala de consultas donde Tom la atendería. Pasaron solo cinco minutos y la llamó.

-Buenos días, Jill.- saludó cortésmente.

-Buenos días, Tom.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Todo bien con el bebé, verdad?

-Eso justamente es lo que quiero que me respondas.

-¿Te pasó algo que pudiera afectarlo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Yo… he dejado de comer bien… por varios días.

El doctor se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándolas un poco, y se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia, con tono duro.- Sabes que eso es lo más imprudente que una mujer embarazada puede hacer, ¿no? Eso y otras cosas, claro, pero dejar de comer a propósito… vaya, eso sí que es un nivel nuevo de imprudencia… o estupidez, como quieras llamarlo.

La ex S.T.A.R.S se sorprendió por la reprimenda que le estaba dando el buen y dulce Thomas.- No te preocupes por los sermones, Claire se encargó de eso ayer, y se fue muy enojada de mi casa.

-No es para menos Jillian.- abrió los ojos enormemente.- ¿Qué?

-Nadie me ha llamado Jillian desde hace más de ocho años.- hizo un recuento mental.- Sí, desde que estaba en los S.T.A.R.S.

-Y me imagino que solo te llamaban así cuando hacías algo imprudente y estúpido, como ahora.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Muy gracioso, Thomas; pero sí, mi capitán era muy estricto, y le encantaba el orden, no podía decir lo mismo de mis compañeros, eran un desastre total. Casi siempre me tenía que quedar a ayudarle a rehacer los informes de las misiones, pues los demás siempre los entregaban mal hechos.- se rió ante el recuerdo. Dos veces… Había recordado a Albert dos veces en el maldito día.

-Ya veo… en fin, te voy a hacer un chequeo rápido y a recetarte vitaminas, tienes que recuperar todo lo que perdiste en esos días. ¿De acuerdo?- vio a Jill asentir, así que la dirigió a la parte de atrás del blanco consultorio y la revisó rápidamente con una ecografía.

Al terminar le dio las vitaminas que necesitaba y un frasquito nuevo de ácido fólico. Como ninguno de los dos hacía amago de moverse, decidieron quedarse un rato más platicando.

* * *

><p>Wesker estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa recordando los acontecimientos de los días anteriores.<p>

Primero que nada, Jill embarazada. Sí tuviera una oportunidad de estar con ella, no le importaría en lo absoluto, y como no tenía ninguna menos le importaba. Con tal de que ella estuviera bien, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. No podía evitar preguntarse a quién se parecería ese bebé, por el bien de Chris, no a él. Debía ser como su madre, sí era una niña, debía ser la más hermosa e inteligente de todas, y sí era hombre, el más valiente y… bueno, sí, el más guapo también.

Segundo, el reencuentro de Sherry y los dos tortolitos, Leon y Claire… eso sí no se lo esperaba. Además de que fue de una manera muy peculiar, ese bruto casi mata a su Sherry… está bien, tal vez exageraba, pero cuando la rubia se lo contó no lo podía creer. Agradecía que Sherry fuera tan inteligente y discreta como para que les hubiera mentido a cerca de donde vivía y con quién.

Y tercero, el PG67/AW… parecía que estaba funcionando, ya no sentía nauseas como solía hacerlo, los espasmos involuntarios habían desaparecido casi por completo y ya no sentía que se movieran debajo de su piel. Todo iba mejor.

Casi se golpea por ser tan descuidado, ya había pasado más de una semana y tenía que recoger la segunda dosis de la cura, se aproximó hacía la puerta y cogió su abrigo azul marino, estaba empezando a dejar el negro, aunque no los colores oscuros y mucho menos las gafas de sol.

Hizo una rápida nota a Sherry con su pulcra caligrafía que decía:

_Iré con Tom a recoger unas cosas, no tardo demasiado, trata de no pasar mucho tiempo con tus amiguitos. Albert._

La dejó donde pudiera verla, en la alacena.

Se encaminó hacía el garaje para tomar su auto y dirigirse al hospital, en menos de veinte minutos se encontraba aparcando en el estacionamiento, pero tuvo que dar varias vueltas hasta encontrar un lugar, puesto que estaba casi lleno… claro, todo mundo se movilizaba y hacía visitas ese día, era halloween. _¿Cómo se me pudo pasar? En fin, ya estoy aquí, aprovecharé. _

Al encontrar un lugar decente fue hacia la recepción a preguntar por Tom, le dijeron que estaba en una consulta y que tendría que esperar a que terminara. Maldijo por lo bajo. Aceptó y esperó afuera, había demasiada gente pululando adentro, entregando dulces y guiando a los niños disfrazados ridículamente a donde estaban sus familiares u otros pacientes ajenos a ellos, lo enfermaban.

Espero otros cinco minutos y le pareció que ya había sido suficiente, que sí no había terminado, el irrumpiría y le pediría lo que necesitaba para irse de ahí. Pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría al darse la vuelta. Ahí se encontraba la razón de sus desvelos… Jill Valentine caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, hermosa como siempre. El embarazo le sentaba bien. Al parecer ella no lo vio, y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Wesker no sabía qué hacer, sí esconderse o solo quedarse ahí viendo, solo tenía unos cuantos metros para decidir.

Pero cuando vio que se tambaleaba un poco, sabiendo que lo que se avecinaba no sería nada bueno, corrió hacia ella para sostenerla justo antes de que cayera. Tal vez se reprocharía por esa acción después, pero no en ese momento, no cuando pudo haber sido mucho peor sí hubiera decidido irse.

_-_No puedo dejar que te pase nada, no ahora_.- _dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo, Jill estaba a penas consiente, a punto de partir al mundo de los sueños, y entonces Wesker, con un susurro, agregó: _sin ti, no habría luz al final del túnel. _

-¿Wesker?- y antes de poder responder o hacer algo, Jill se desmayó por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora sí, <strong>Jill <strong>se agasajó con la mayor parte del capítulo, como debe ser. La canción que utilicé da nombre al capítulo y es de mi grupo favorito: **Within Temptation** a dueto con **Anneke van Giersbergen, **que en mi opinión, es de los mejores duetos del mundo mundial jajaja las voces se adaptan de una manera extraordinaria y la letra es hermosa, aunque se la cambié un poco para que se adaptara, pero son pequeñas palabras, de todas maneras se las dejo aquí abajo. _

_Sí vieron a** Wesker** muy fuera de sí, díganme, me costó un poco de trabajo esa parte, y el principio lo reescribí unas tres veces, y en las tres me ayudó **Fer **que raro, ¿no? Total, aquí les dejo la canción y espero sus reviews para alimentar mi espíritu :3  
><em>

_ **Within Temptation - Somewhere **(ft. Anneke van Giersbergen)_

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.  
>Instead there is only silence,<br>Can't you hear my screams?  
>Never stop hoping,<br>Need to know where you are,  
>But one thing is for sure,<br>You're always in my heart._

I'll find you somewhere.  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day.<br>I just need to know whatever has happened,  
>The truth will free my soul.<p>

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.  
>I want to embrace you and never let you go.<br>Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.  
>Living in agony cause I just do not know<br>Where you are.

I'll find you somewhere.  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day.<br>I just need to know whatever has happened,  
>The truth will free my soul.<p>

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
>Whatever it takes, I need to know.<p>

I'll find you somewhere.  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day.<br>I just need to know whatever has happened,  
>The truth will free my soul.<p>

_Gracias por todo.  
>Atte: Dann' <strong>(111/2012 2:25 a.m.) ¡Feliz Halloween! **_


	8. Our Farewell

_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes de esta historia, excepto el doctor Thomas, son propiedad de Capcom, no pretendo ganar nada con esta historia, sólo divertirme y divertirlas a ustedes. **_

_**Disclamer 2: La letra de la canción aquí citada, **Our Farewell**, y la citada en el capítulo anterior, **Somewhere**, tampoco son de mi propiedad. Los escritores de **Our Farewell** son: WESTERHOLT, ROBERT / DEN ADEL, SHARON J. / HOLLEMAN, OSCAR C. / MERKELBACH, RENE J. Y es sacada del disco **Mother Earth** de **Within Temptation**. Así mismo, los escritores de **Somewhere** son: WESTERHOLT, ROBERT / DEN ADEL, SHARON J. Y originalmente se encuentra en el disco **The Silent Force** del mismo grupo. La versión a dueto con **Anneke van Giersbergen** se puede encontrar en los discos **Pure Air** de la antes mencionada y en **Black Symphony** y **An Acoustic Night At The Theatre **de** Within Temptation.  
><em>

_¡HOLA! Pues ya ven, dije que ya merito lo subía y aquí está. Es un poco corto pero necesario, y con lo que no puse empezaré el próximo capítulo, así que no me tardaré los milenios que suelo tardarme. Y hablando de eso, les ofrezco de nuevo mis más sinceras disculpas, no es mi intención tardarme tanto, es sólo que a veces no tengo cabeza para escribir, ni una frase hago. No quisiera, por culpa de mi nube, entregarles un capítulo hecho sin dedicación. Porque a fin de cuentas, esto es para ustedes, y porque a mí no me gustaría que me dieran a leer algo hecho sin dedicación ni amor. Habiéndoles hecho saber esto, espero que dejen de odiarme un poquito, porque sé que lo hacen, a mí no me engañan e.e_

_En fin, respondo a sus reviews en la parte de abajo. Let's read!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VII<br>**__Our Farewell._

El hospital tenía un olor a limpio, a medicina y a esterilización que ya no soportaba más, veía salir y entrar enfermeras de los cuartos de los pacientes. Personas con una pierna o un brazo roto, alistándose para una operación, recibiendo medicamentos para una simple gripa e incluso niños con sus padres esperando a que alguno de sus familiares fueran dados de alta.

Claire sintió todo eso como una especie de _deja vú, _era la misma situación que había vivido unas semanas atrás. La única diferencia es que ahora no estaba ahogándose en su propio llanto, y que tenía a Leon y a Sherry con ella.

Thomas la había llamado hacía unas dos horas para decirle que Jill estaba en observación en el hospital por un desmayo que había sufrido, seguramente por la mala alimentación que había tenido en esa última semana. No era nada de qué preocuparse, sólo querían devolverle los nutrientes que le faltaban por medio de las intravenosas, al terminar sería totalmente libre de irse.

Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior en casa de Jill, Claire se había sentido mal por gritarle y hablarle de esa manera a su mejor amiga, pero ahora sabía que ella tenía razón y que no debía sentirse así por lo sucedido; en todo caso, le hizo un favor al abrirle los ojos y ponerla en su lugar, quien sabe qué habría sucedido sí el desmayo hubiera ocurrido en su casa, donde nadie podía verla ni ayudarla.

El doctor le había dicho que no era necesario quedarse ahí, que podía ir a su casa y regresar más tarde para llevarse a Jill a descansar, pero ella no quería irse. Siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora, como su hermano, y creía firmemente que él no se habría movido de ahí hasta que le dijeran que se podían llevar a Jill.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en la sala de espera, con un café en la mano aunque eran las cinco de la tarde y esperando a que Thomas apareciera para decirle que se podía llevar a su amiga a descansar a su casa.

Por su parte, Thomas, en lugar de estar al pendiente de Jill, se encontraba atendiendo a su paciente favorito. Ése que siempre le traía problemas, pero que sin él, siendo sinceros, su vida no sería tan interesante.

– ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, maldición? – bueno, nunca dije que lo estuviera atendiendo con amabilidad.

–No estaba pensando, ese es el maldito problema. – _Por no decir que me quedé como un estúpido cuando la vi. _Wesker tenía la cabeza pegada al escritorio desde hacía unos minutos.

–Albert, ¿te imaginas cuánto se complicarían las cosas si ella llegara a recordar lo que pasó?

–Lo sé, por los infiernos que lo sé.

– ¿Pero?

–Pero no podía dejar que cayera al piso, eso es todo.

–Eres todo un romántico empedernido. –Thomas llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y resopló en ellas, mientras daba una quinceava vuelta a su nueva oficina en el Presbytherian, la cual era muy parecida a la que poseía anteriormente.

–No me vengas ahora con tus sarcasmos.

Tom se sentó enfrente de él, en realidad no sabía que más decirle para animarlo; decirle que Jill no se acordaría de lo que pasó sería mentirle, pues no lo sabía con seguridad, y decirle que estaba seguro de que se acordaría, pondría más nervioso a su compañero.

–Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que despierte, con el tiempo nos daremos cuenta de si recuerda o no.

–Muy bien, lo entiendo. –Por fin Wesker despegó su frente del escritorio y volteó a ver a Tom. –Sólo he venido por la nueva dosis.

–Claro. –Se levantó y de una puertita muy bien escondida al lado de un librero, sacó la nueva dosis de lo que contrarrestaría el virus del cuerpo de Albert y se la entregó.- Recuerda venir por la siguiente la próxima semana.

Su compañero sólo asintió, le dio las gracias y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí, no quería más sorpresas por ese día. Y una vez más se había olvidado de comentarle sobre esa tal Ada Wong, pero no quería causarle más preocupaciones.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••

El brillante color blanco que la rodeaba le lastimaba los ojos. No estaba segura de haber visto un blanco así en su vida, era demasiado limpio, demasiado brillante, demasiado lleno de paz y de tranquilidad. Todo, si se le podía llamar "todo" a un largo y ancho pasillo que no parecía tener fin, era de ese mismo color, incluso la sencilla bata que traía puesta. Miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier imperfección, pero más que nada, buscando algo que le dijera en donde estaba o alguien a quien preguntarle. No encontró ninguno de los dos.

_**In my hands a legacy of memories **__(En mis manos un legado de memorias)__**  
>I can hear you say my name <strong>__(Puedo escucharte decir mi nombre)__**  
>I can almost see your smile <strong>__(Casi puedo ver tu sonrisa)__**  
>Feel the warmth of your embrace <strong>__(Siento el calor de tu abrazo)_

Empezaba a caminar hacia el frente, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna puerta o lo que fuera cuando alguien, que no estaba ahí hacía dos segundos, le dijo: – ¿En serio te ibas a ir sin siquiera saludar? Esa no es la Jill Valentine que yo recuerdo.

Y entonces sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies y alguien la pisoteara. Había dos posibles explicaciones para que Chris Redfield le estuviera hablando. La primera, estaba muerta. La segunda, se había vuelto loca. No podría imaginarse otra razón por la cual él estuviera a sus espaldas, sonriendo ante su obvia estupefacción. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, y lo pudo ver a unos pocos metros de distancia, los cuales recorrió rápidamente para abrazarlo. Decenas de recuerdos recorrieron su cabeza.

_**Sweet Darling you worry too much, my child**__ (Querida mía, te preocupas demasiado)__**  
>See the sadness in your eyes <strong>__(Veo la tristeza en tus ojos)__**  
>You are not alone in life <strong>__(No estás sola en la vida)__**  
>Although you might think you are <strong>__(Aunque puedas pensar que así es)_

–Dime que estoy muerta.

–No, afortunadamente no lo estás.

–Quisiera estarlo, quisiera estar contigo. Cuidar de ti como tú lo hiciste. No pude salvarte, lo lamento tanto. –las lágrimas de Jill mojaban la camisa blanca que Chris traía puesta, pero a él no parecía importarle… nunca le había importado.

–Sí sigues preocupándote así, te saldrán canas y arrugas. –le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y continuó. –No estés triste por mí.

– ¿Cómo no estarlo? Chris, eras mi vida, y te perdí.

–No, no me perdiste, siempre estaré contigo y con el bebé. Y seguramente llegará alguien a hacerte creer de nuevo en el amor, te lo digo con toda la certeza del mundo.

Jill escuchó atentamente. Una parte de su cabeza le creía a Chris, pero la otra no lo hacía. Sabía que él había sido el único hombre al que había amado con todo su ser; pero entonces, ¿por qué el parecía tan seguro de sus palabras? ¿Por qué no chistó ni un momento cuando le dijo que encontraría el amor de nuevo?

_**Never thought this day would come so soon **__(Nunca creí que este día llegaría tan pronto) __**  
>We had no time to say goodbye <strong>__(No tuvimos tiempo de decirnos adios)__**  
>How can the world just carry on? <strong>__(¿Cómo puede el mundo seguir adelante?)__**  
>I feel so lost when you are not at my side <strong>__(Me siento tan perdida cuando no estás a mi lado)  
><em>_**But there is nothing but silence now **__(Pero no hay nada más que silencio ahora)__**  
>Around the one I loved <strong>__(Cerca de la persona a la que amé)__**  
>Is this our farewell? <strong>__(¿Es ésta nuestra despedida?)_

Aún estaba abrazada con fuerza a él. Había extrañado esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo más de lo que podía imaginar. Unas par de semanas atrás, y aún ahora, se preguntaba cómo es que todo seguía siendo igual para todas las demás personas.

Y aunque para ella era impensable una vida sin Chris, se lo habían arrebatado antes de tiempo. A penas estaban comenzando una vida juntos, a penas estaban probando la felicidad, a penas estaban descubriendo lo que significaban el uno para el otro, a penas estaban construyendo un hogar.

Pero ya no había nada de eso. Sólo silencio cuando ella estaba sola en esa casa, cómo en la semana pasada, o cuando estaba con cualquier otra persona. Su mente sólo divagó en todo lo vivido con Chris. Una oscuridad se apoderaba de ella cada que lo hacía, y aún así no hacía nada para evitarlo. Simplemente no podía, pero sabía que era tiempo de decirle adiós. ¿Por eso estaba Chris ahí?

_**So sorry your world is tumbling down **__(Siento mucho que tu mundo se esté derrumbando)__**  
>I'll watch you through these nights <strong>__(Te cuidaré estas noches)  
><em>_**  
><strong>_–¿Por qué apareciste ahora?

–Pensé que todo había terminado para mí, pero creo que entiendes que es lo que me mantiene aquí. –Chris la separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos, estaban llenos de interrogantes, así que se lo aclaró: –Tus dudas, Jill, saber sí estoy bien y en dónde estoy.

–Entonces dímelo.

–Estoy bien, y siempre estoy un paso atrás de ti, cuidándote.

Jill lo volvió a abrazar y suspiró, aliviada por saber que él siempre estaría con ella, y de que estaba bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Pero otra duda la asaltó tan rápido como la primera se disipó.

–Y ahora que mis dudas se fueron, ¿es esta nuestra despedida?

_**Rest your head and go to sleep **__(Descansa y vete a dormir)__**  
>'Cause my child, this is not our farewell <strong>__(Porque, nena, esta no es nuestra despedida)__**  
>This is not our farewell<strong>_ _(Esta no es nuestra despedida)_

La volvió a separar de él y le regaló una sonrisa. Tomó una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente, para después depositar un beso en sus nudillos y luego en sus labios. Un beso que ella recordaría por siempre, por haber sido el último, el que cerraba su historia con él, que disipó todas sus dudas y miedos, que le devolvió la luz a su vida, y que, extrañamente, la dejó adormecida.

Siguieron así durante unos segundos, sus labios se movían coordinados, pues se conocían desde hacía ya tiempo. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Chris también se separó de ella, le volvió a sonreír y poco a poco se fue alejando de ella.

Antes de desaparecer por el largo pasillo blanco, se volteó y le dijo: -No, Jill. Ésta no es nuestra despedida.

Y ahora fue el turno de ella para sonreír.

Se despertó con un gran sobresalto, su corazón latía fuertemente y su estómago no dejaba de recordarle lo hambrienta que en realidad estaba. Después de tantos días, por fin se le abría el apetito. En ese momento le parecía una sensación extraña, ajena a su cuerpo, pero por más hambre que tuviera aún no podía salir del pequeño shock sufrido por el nada común sueño que acababa de tener. Aunque hubiera sido un sueño, ella lo sintió demasiado real, de alguna manera sabía que había sido real. _¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? _

Una despedida, eso era obvio. Como ella no pudo hacerlo, él se encargó de cerrar ese capítulo tan importante de su vida. _Siempre haciéndome las cosas más fáciles, Redfield. _ Ya no tenía por qué seguir preocupándose ahora que sabía que él estaba bien, que se había ido sin ninguna clase de rencor hacia ella, que podía seguir adelante sabiendo que su amor por él no desaparecería, pero que alguien podría llegar a ocuparlo sin desplazarlo, que podía seguir, y que él estaría de acuerdo con cada decisión que ella tomara y que siempre estaría cuidándola, estuviera donde estuviera.

Después de pensar un rato en todo lo que había soñado y de lo que significaba todo eso, se sintió renovada. Sus esperanzas en un amanecer mejor, al igual que sus esperanzas en volver a encontrar el amor, ya no se estaban extinguiendo, al contrario, se estaban fortaleciendo.

Al terminar su larga _auto-charla _motivacional, se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que había despertado, que estaba en el hospital, conectada a varias maquinas y con agujas intravenosas. Se preguntó sí algo iba realmente mal como para que la tuvieran así, pero casi de inmediato lo descartó al recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Fue cuando la realidad la golpeó de lleno, o al menos unas cuantas imágenes confusas de lo que había sucedido en la salida del hospital.

_**Flashback. **_

Iba caminando hacia la salida, pensando en lo afortunada que era por haber encontrado un amigo en Thomas. Aunque llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, sentía que podía contar plenamente con él.

Era revitalizante saber que podía confiarle cualquier cosa. Siempre había querido encontrar un amigo con el que pudiera hablar mil cosas sin aburrirse y hacer otras mil más, con el que pudiera reír y llorar. Jill creía que Thomas era ese amigo que tanto había anhelado encontrar. Obviamente tenía a Claire, pero había ocasiones en las que necesitaba la opinión y el apoyo de una persona del sexo opuesto.

Estaba a unos cinco metros de salir cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo tambalearse, su mente se preparó para el impacto que se avecinaba. Un impacto que nunca llegó.

Unas manos cálidas y fuertes la sostuvieron antes de que se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo. Escuchó, o mejor dicho, sintió, ya que la oscuridad estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ella, que le decía unas cuantas palabras al oído, y cuando ella quiso ver a su salvador, lo único que pudo ver con claridad fueron unos lentes oscuros, a lo que ella simplemente dijo la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza: "_Wesker." _

Parte de ella quería que fuera él en efecto, pero la otra simplemente se asustó ante la posibilidad. Su mente no le dio más tiempo de pensar, pues inmediatamente después de decir el nombre del hombre que le causó tantos desvelos y tristezas, la oscuridad llegó.

_**Flashback end. **_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••

Después de una pequeña discusión, Claire por fin pudo mandar a Sherry y a Leon a sus respectivos hogares. No era necesario, en su opinión, quedarse ahí esperando con ella. Jill estaba bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Así que después de un largo sermón del por qué no deberían quedarse con ella, los convenció de irse, no sin que antes hubiera jurado y perjurado que les llamaría sí cualquier cosa se presentaba.

Pero eso había sido hacía unos veinte minutos, y pensaba que para entonces ya habría recibido noticias de Thomas informándole cuándo se podría llevar a Jill. Parecía que el doctor era experto en hacer esperar a la gente, lo mismo le sucedió cuando lo conoció. _Otro deja vú. _Se estaba empezando a desesperar y decidió ir a buscarlo a su oficina. No perdía nada.

Preguntó a varias enfermeras antes de encaminarse en la dirección correcta. Varios metros antes de llegar, un hombre alto y rubio salió de una de las oficinas con un maletín en las manos. Claire escondió medio cuerpo detrás de una columna a su derecha, y esperó a que se volteara, no lo hizo por completo, sólo alcanzó a ver su perfil. Pero con eso bastó para reconocerlo. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sintió arcadas, estaba a punto de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Debía de ser una pesadilla, una broma de muy mal gusto, él debería de estar muerto, quemándose en los confines del infierno; pero eso no impedía que estuviera caminando hacia la salida tranquilamente, a punto de desaparecer de su vista. Quería seguirlo, ver en qué clase de madriguera vivía, qué hacía, incluso quería golpearlo hasta cansarse, sin embargo sus piernas no se movieron por la impresión.

Recupero la calma y serenó su mente, se acercó unos metros más y se dio cuenta de que había salido de la oficina de Thomas. _¿Qué demonios hacía __**él **__ahí? Parece que Thomas tiene imán para los problemas, primero Ada y luego Wesker. _¡Thomas! ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habría hecho algo ese monstruo para conseguir ese maletín o era en realidad suyo? ¿Qué tendría que ver el buen doctor con un hombre de la calaña de Wesker?

Recorrió la distancia que la separaba de Thomas en pocos segundos y, antes de abrir la puerta, se mentalizó para lo que fuera que podía ver al entrar. Conociendo a Wesker tendría que esperar lo peor. Cerró los ojos y giró la manija para abrir la puerta, al instante en qué cruzó la entrada, abrió los ojos y… nada, Thomas estaba frente a ella, sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo lo que parecían ser expedientes médicos tranquilamente. Levantó la cabeza y obviamente se sorprendió al verla, pues no había tocado la puerta. _Qué mal educada, Claire. _

–Yo…– sintió que se sonrojaba un poco por lo mal que se había visto entrando como si fuera la dueña del lugar. – Lo siento, debí tocar antes.

Thomas rió un poco ante su reacción y le indicó el asiento que tenía enfrente.- No te preocupes, siéntate. Sé qué te trae por aquí, y te digo que en un par de horas serás libre de llevarte a Jill. – regresó su vista hacia los documentos que revisaba antes de que Claire entrara.

–Eso es excelente… ¿Thomas? – Él desvió por segunda vez la vista hacia ella, indicándole que la estaba escuchando y que continuara. – ¿Quién era el hombre alto y rubio que salió de tu oficina?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿por qué nunca le pregunté a Albert qué hacer en estos casos? _Aunque en su interior estaba pensando con demasiada rapidez y estaba alterado, esta vez no había dejado que sus emociones lo delataran. – Oh, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad. Me pareció conocido.

–Ya veo. Bueno, es un paciente mío, pero lo conozco desde hace varios años y lo puedo considerar un buen amigo. – el doctor vio la duda en el rostro de Claire, sabía que obviamente lo había reconocido y quería que él confirmara sus sospechas. Decidió darle una ayudadita a Albert, tal vez si veían que no era malo por medio de otra persona, le creerían con más facilidad si algún día llegaba a revelarse.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Lo siento, querida Claire, no puedo dar información sobre mis pacientes.

– ¿Ni aunque tal vez ese hombre sea un homicida en masa?

–Ni aunque lo fuera, y te aseguro que no lo es.

–Pero sí lo es.

–Entonces lo conoces.

–Quería ver qué te podía sacar.

–Soy un buen doctor, nunca digo nada de mis pacientes.

Claire iba a replicar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con brusquedad, y sin pedir permiso por segunda vez en el día. Thomas se quedó perplejo y Claire se volteó para ver el por qué de su expresión. Y entonces ella hizo lo mismo, porque ante ella estaba parado Albert Wesker, con sus inseparables lentes oscuros y la misma cara que la de ellos.

–Albert. – dijo Thomas.

–Wesker. – suspiró Claire al mismo tiempo que el doctor.

–Maldita sea mi suerte el día de hoy. – fue lo único que dijo.

– ¿Por qué diantres regresaste? – Thomas se había parado y puesto enfrente de Albert.

–Olvidé mi abrigo.

–Algo quiere que hoy nada te salga bien.

–Ni me lo digas.

– ¿¡Qué carajo está pasando aquí!? – gritó Claire después de salir de su asombro inicial. Haberlo visto en el pasillo era una cosa, los separaban varios metros, pero ahora sólo estaba Thomas entre ellos, y, además de todo, se hablaban como ella y Jill hablaban. Como verdaderos amigos.

–¿Se lo cuento yo o se lo cuentas tú? – se estaba mofando de su situación y eso irritaba demasiado a Wesker.

–Cállate, Johnson.

–Bien, entonces cuéntaselo tú.

Thomas se fue a sentar al borde de su escritorio, e inmediatamente se lo reprocho porque al momento en el que se había quitado de en medio, Claire saltó hacia Wesker y le propino una buena patada en las costillas y un puñetazo bien puesto en la mandíbula, algo que obviamente la había sorprendido, pues pensaba que Wesker seguía siendo intocable. Y ya no lo era. Se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre que había sido tantos años atrás.

A causa del golpe, sus lentes habían ido a parar a una esquina de la oficina. Y cuando se volteó a verla, Claire y Thomas se sorprendieron mucho al ver sus ojos. Claire sabía, porque su hermano se lo había dicho, que sus ojos eran rojos lava. Thomas lo sabía porque él mismo los había visto. Pero esos ojos eran diferentes. El contorno seguía siendo rojo, pero al adentrarse el color cambiaba a un azul grisáceo. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Claire se sorprendió por la peculiar belleza que poseían. Sólo cuando hablo pudieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

–Bueno, señorita Redfield, ya que se ha desquitado y ha despertado de su repentino asombro, procederé a contarle todo lo que hay que saber.- caminó a la esquina donde estaban tirados los lentes y se los puso. Claire sintió una gran decepción. _Pero qué demonios, Claire, es Wesker del que estamos hablando, no seas infantil._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que a Claire le parecieron horas, hablando civilizadamente. Ese día lo tendría que marcar en el calendario. Ella y Albert Wesker teniendo una conversación civilizada. Si se lo hubieran dicho hacía unas horas, hubiera mandado al idiota que se lo había dicho a un manicomio. Todo era tan surrealista que si veía a un unicornio hacer magia con su cuerno cuando saliera de ahí, seguramente no le sorprendería.

Un poco reacio, Albert le habló a Claire del cómo y el por qué estaba ahí. Cuando hablaba de Chris, a Claire se le encogía el corazón, pero aunque ese Wesker no era tan maldito, no podía evitar regocijarse por las muecas y el constante apretar de manos de su interlocutora cuando hablaba de su querido hermanito.

– ¿Y qué es lo que hay en el maletín? – preguntó después de un rato.

–Es un… antídoto. –Tom fue el encargado de responder. – Verás, el Uroboros hizo que Albert sobreviviera, pero a largo plazo iba a causarle la muerte, así que me buscó para que lo ayudara.

–Hubieras dejado que muriera. –el susurro de Claire fue apenas audible y cargado de resentimiento.

Thomas y Wesker se miraron de soslayo, muy serios. No estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Claire, era de esperarse, sólo que con esas cuatro palabras hicieron que Albert se pusiera a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el doctor no lo ayudaba. Y rápidamente obtuvo su respuesta: hubiera muerto con un dolor terrible o peor, se hubiera convertido en una B.O.W.

–No. –ambos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Thomas. – Mi deber es ayudar a los que me necesitan, y Albert me necesitaba. Además dijo las palabras mágicas.

Claire se sorprendió aún más cuando Wesker le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro al doctor acompañada de una sonrisa sincera. La única sonrisa sincera que Claire había visto que ese hombre esbozara. Lo que ella no sabía, era que no sería la última que le vería.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, volví a poner una canción. Y volvió a ser de <strong>Within Temptation<strong>. Y vuelve a dar el título al capítulo. Y tal vez en el próximo vuelva a hacerlo, LOL. Espero que les haya gustado, la parte de Claire encontrándose con Wesker no me convenció mucho, pero **Feer **me animó a subirlo así. Gracias, bitch :3 _

_Aquí van las respuestas a sus lindos, hermosos y preciosos reviews que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y que alimentan mi espíritu. _

**_Core Nakisawa: _**_gracias por dejar tu review, espero que sigas leyendo C:  
><em>

**_JillValentineForever:_**_¡Me alegra que te guste! Espero tu review (:_

**_jaiva:_**_ ¡__Lo sé! Es justamente por lo poco probable que me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos :3 Gracias a ti por leer ésta historia, sin ustedes no sería nada. _

**_antonye: _**_para nada te odio, respeto muchísimo la opinión de todos y esa es la tuya. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, excepto tal vez advertir del cambio de personalidad de Wesker, eso fue mi culpa, lo lamento. Espero que, si te animas, me hagas saber sobre qué te gustaría que escribiera y yo con todo gusto lo haré. El caso aquí es darle gusto a todos, o más bien, a la mayoría :3 _

**_marilyn soria: _**_¡Gracias por el review! _

**_Antony:_**_lamento muchísimo que lo único que me haya salido haya sido un drabble, pero estoy a punto de terminar un one-shoot y espero poder empezar con una historia más larga. Espero que no me odies :c_

**_Avatar Girl Emperatriz: _**_¡Amiga! Me encanta tener reviews tuyos, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta. No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, no te pierdas tanto de vista que nos deprimes. JAJAJÁ. Espero que pronto tú también nos deleites con tus historias, a ellas las extrañamos por igual. No sabes el gusto que me da que te esté gustando la historia. Y para nada me mareas, tú sigue mandandome reviews largos, jajajajaja. ¡Te quiero/queremos! _

_**CLAIRE REDFIELD: **¡Ya está aquí! C:  
><em>

**_Alee:_**_¡Hola! Pues verás, como ya dije arribita, a veces simplemente la cabeza no me da ni para el título del capítulo, y últimamente no he tenido internet. Así que te pido una disculpa y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews :3_

**_Gloria:_**_ y__ varias más, si ustedes quieren c:_

**_Pamela Garca:_**_Siempre estoy al pendiente de sus reviews, y te aseguro que esta historia no está para nada abandonada. Así que no te preocupes, siempre me verán por aquí molestando :3_

_Les dejo la letra de la canción. _

**_Within Temptation – Our Farewell _**

_In my hands a legacy of memories __  
>I can hear you say my name <em>_  
>I can almost see your smile <em>_  
>Feel the warmth of your embrace <em>

__Sweet Darling you worry too much, my child__  
>See the sadness in your eyes <em>_  
>You are not alone in life <em>_  
>Although you might think you are<em>_

_Never thought this day would come so soon __  
>We had no time to say goodbye <em>_  
>How can the world just carry on? <em>_  
>I feel so lost when you are not at my side <em>_  
><em>_But there is nothing but silence now__  
>Around the one I loved<em>_  
>Is this our farewell?<em>

__Sweet Darling you worry too much, my child__  
>See the sadness in your eyes <em>_  
>You are not alone in life <em>_  
>Although you might think you are<em>_

__So sorry your world is tumbling down __  
>I'll watch you through these nights <em>  
>Rest your head and go to sleep <em>_  
>'Cause my child, this is not our farewell <em>_  
>This is not our farewell<em>

_¡Nos vemos pronto!  
>Dejen sus reviews. <em>

_Dany **(26/07/2013 4:23 p.m. )**_


End file.
